As Diferentes Formas de Amar
by Kittara Nao
Summary: Eles descobriram as meninas ideas!Mais elas não se revelam quando não estão a sós!Com algumas indiretas será que eles descobrem quem realmente elas são?sasxsak gaaino tenxneji temxshik hinxnar U.A
1. Prologo

Naruto não me pertence pq se pertencence o Itachi seria meu ¬¬

Oieeee gente essa eh minha primeira fic -------------...e eu tenhu muito que agradece minha amiga Hanna Uchiha por ter me ajudado e por ter me dado o maior apoio pra eu começa a escreve #3...depois de lerem deixem uma criança feliz e apertem no go e deixem reviews falando se gostaram, se odiaram , dando dicas e coisas do genero 0 então boa leitura

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prólogo

Inicio do ano letivo na Escola Maiko, uma escola campus .Os alunos se concentravam em uma área aberta encontrando-se com velhos amigos contando de suas férias e suas novidades.Pelos portões entravam 5 jovens timidamente: uma menina de cabelos vermelhos presos em um coque,usando seus óculos pouco discreto e seu aparelho móvel verde limão q combinava com seus olhos verde esmeralda, Haruno Sakura aluna do terceiro ano passo pra escola com uma das melhores notas da escola junto com suas amigas,Mitsashi Tenten com seus cabelos castanhos claros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo deixando parte de sua franja cobrir seu rosto,usava um óculos que a deixava com um ar de intelectual, Hyuuga Hinata uma menina tímida de cabelos pretos presos em um penteado de princesa , usava um aparelho móvel branco e andava sempre de cabeça baixa limitando a olhar somente seus pés , Yamanaka Ino , seus cabelos eram de um tom laranja desbotado, prendia seu cabelo em uma longa trança que ia até mais ou menos a sua cintura , tinha um aparelho azul vivo como seus olhos e usava um óculos grosso que tampava grande parte de seu rosto e por ultimo Sabaku no Temari tinha cabelos pretos e presos em duas altas marias-chiquinhas que batiam um pouco abaixo de seus ombros,seus olhos verde musgo combinavam com a armação de seus óculos, assim como Hinata olhava pro chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante no mundo.Todas as 5 meninas eram inseparáveis, estudavam juntas desde que todas tinham seus 8 anos e esse ano não fora diferente.Entraram na escola afim de ir a secretaria pegar as chaves de seus quartos e ver em que salas se encontravam, porém, uma missão tão fácil quanto essa acabou tornando-se um pesadelo no momento em que Hinata esbarrara sem querer em uma menina de cabelos abóboras levando ambas ao chão e derrubando um liquido de cor café na roupa da tal.

-Go-go-gomenasai!-lutava Hinata para que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, ela estava mais vermelha que o logotipo da coca cola (que comparação a minha --)

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –gritava a outra com todas as forças que tinham- Minha roupa preferida!!!! Menina quem você acha que é?-dizia ela com uma fúria que dava medo em qualquer um que ousasse passar por ali naquele exato momento-Você me paga!! E muito caro!! – estava pronta para pular em cima de Hinata quando ouve uma voz atrás de si.

-O que está acontecendo aqui!!!!????-Era tsunade a diretora da escola ,conhecida pelo seu temperamento ..um tanto quantooo...temperamental eu diria- Vocês duas pra minha sala agora!!!!

As meninas ajudaram Hinata a se levantar , e esta seguiu cabisbaixa até a sala da diretora acompanhada da odiosa ruiva.Enquanto isso as meninas seguiram até a secretaria onde pegaram seus horários de aula, as chaves de seus quartos e seguiram até seu dormitório.O dormitório era enorme tinha 6 andares enormes,por fora tinha uma cor verde claro com as janelas e portas em branco.As meninas entraram e ficaram maravilhadas, cada detalhe era impecável, ao abrir a porta já se deparam com uma enorme escada no centro e ao seu lado esquerdo havia um enorme salão com sofás uma tv enorme parecia ter uma 67 polegadas e um pequeno salão de jogos, ao lado esquerdo tinham os banheiros a cozinha e uma porta que dava pro fundo onde havia um pequeno quintal dedicado somente ao dormitório feminino.Elas subiram as escadas e cada um a se dirigiu ao seu quarto, a ordem era a seguinte Ino, Sakura e Temari no quarto 407,Tenten e Hinata ficaram no quarto 410.Cada quarto do dormitório tinham 2 ou 3 camas dependendo assim como o numero de armários ,um banheiro , uma escrivaninha e um computador.Elas arrumaram suas coisas e ficaram a espera de Hinata que não tardou a chegar.Hinata conto que havia explicado o ocorrido a diretora que resolveu deixa-la impune já que ela não havia culpa, logo depois Hinata terminou de arrumar suas coisas e saiu com as meninas para conhecer o campus.

-Que lugar lindo!- disse Sakura em um tom de voz baixo que somente as meninas puderam escutar.

Elas estavam diante de um belo chafariz onde muitas pessoas se encontravam sentadas em volta.

-VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!-as 5 escutaram uma voz um tanto quanto irada atrás de si e logo se viraram pra ver quem era -GRAÇAS A VOCÊ EU JÁ TOMEI UMA ADVERTENCIA SEM NEM MESMO AS AULAS TEREM COMEÇADO!!!!-gritava a menina enquanto dava um passo pra frente fazendo as meninas recuarem -VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR!!!!!- as meninas continuaram recuando até esbarrarem no chafariz e perderem o equilíbrio e...

SPLASHH!!!!!(onomatopéia delas caindo na água o.o')

A risada foi geral de todos que estavam presentes.As meninas se levantaram e com olhos marejados seguiram a seus respectivos quartos de onde não sairiam o resto do dia.Enquanto elas corriam ainda podia ser escutadas as risadas que eram dadas por todos.

-Sasame-chan!!! –uma voz masculina atrás da menina de cabelos cor de abóbora a chamaram atenção.

-Naruto-kun!- disse a menina pulando no pescoço do garoto loiro de belos e expressivos olhos azuis que tinha um belo sorriso no rosto que logo se desfez ao ver a menina pulando em seu pescoço.- Aquelazinhas tiveram o que mereciam né?

-Não saquei o.o' o que aconteceu?Por que ta todo mundo rindo- disse com uma cara interrogativa

-Tinha que ser um dobe mesmo!!-disse um garoto lindo de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos cor ônix , a repentina aparição dele vez com que todas as garotas presentes dessem um longo suspiro apaixonado.

-Cala boca teme ninguém te chamo pra conversa!!!!-disse Naruto se corroendo de raiva.

-Hn.-foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu arrancar do menino antes dele virar de costas e ir embora .

Naruto olha pra trás afim de não olhar para o menino,e se vê vitima de centenas de olhares assassinos vindo das meninas, então logo vira cara emburrado com braços atrás da cabeça e sai andando.

Aquela tarde havia sido monótona e a noite seria a mesma coisa já que todos teriam que acordar cedo pra irem às aulas de manhã, onde a verdadeira história começa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vamo la gente deixem uma criança feliz eh so apertar o botão go ai embaxo e deixar um reviewzinha i.i,dizendo se amaram , odiaram,dando dica e coisas do genero

só continuo se tiver review i.i

então ja ne o/


	2. capitulo 1

Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee gente eu sei q eu postei o cap 1 hj mais eu axei ele tão curtinhu q eu resolvi escreve a continuação e posta hj msm o/ ...agradecendo aquelas pessoas que fizeram uma criança feliz deixando suas reviews ...

Participem da minha campanha

"CAMPANHA FAÇA UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ CLIQUE NO GO 8D"

Agora meu muro de propaganda o/:

"Meu diário,minha vida" da tia Hanna Uchiha

"Rubi" da Haru no Hana

Quem quise aparece no meu mural de propaganda deixa uma review

-despertador tocando-

-Que horas são??- uma sonolenta Sakura pergunta enquanto esfrega os olhos com as costas das mãos

-6:30 – respondia a Ino com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro, enquanto com a mão procurava o despertador pra "cala-lo"

Temari já se encontrava de pé prendendo seu cabelos em duas altas marias-chiquinhas,quando escuta um barulho vindo da porta, vai ate a mesma se deparando com duas tímidas meninas vestidas as esperando para irem.

-Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan ! Entrem – disse Temari dando espaço para elas entrarem.

Pouco tempo depois estavam todas prontas e de café tomado indo para sala de aula esperar o inicio das aulas, todas estavam bastante ansiosa para conhecerem seus novos professores e colegas de classe.No caminho elas conversavam sobre o ocorrido do dia anterior.

-E-e-eu ...não te-tenho co-coragem de a-aparecer... depois de ontem – dizia Hinata timidamente e um pouco corada.

-Realmente foi humilhante – dizia Sakura em um tom baixo de voz q transparecia tranquilamente seu nervosismo - e ainda nós não tivemos a oportunidade de conhecer o colégio – supirava

-Verdade -.- , nós podemos tentar hoje de novo –dizia Temari

-Mais ouvir os risos de novo não sei se eu aguento –falou Tenten um tanto quanto deprimida.

-Chegamos – disse Ino em frente a porta da sala

As 5 meninas suspiraram tomaram coragem e abriram a porta , onde todos pararam o que faziam para olhar para elas com medo que fosse o professor , ou pior, a diretora, mais ao vê-las o que todos fizeram foram simplesmente rir.

-Se não são as menininhas que resolveram nadar no chafariz - Disse Sasame rindo.

- Então são essas ai que caíram no chafariz ontem? – disse uma das meninas que estavam com Sasame -chan , esta possuía cabelos pretos presos na ponta com olhos da mesma cor dos mesmos, esta possuía um tom de sarcasmo na voz.

-As mesmas, Kin-chan - retrucou Sasame

-Esse ano vai ser bem divertido – Disse uma menina de cabelos azuis e lindos olhos verdes que tinha uma flor branca na cabeça, essa deu um sorrisinho sarcástico que fez com que todas as meninas se arrepiassem.

Logo depois desse "amigável" papo a porta abre novamente revelando 5 garotos lindos entre eles estavam Sasuke e Naruto , os outros três não perdiam em nada pra eles.

Um ruivo de olhos verdes turquesa com uma tatuagem em vermelho na testa do kanji "amor", logo atrás um garoto de olhos perolados,longos cabelos castanhos que eram presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e atrás deles um menino que parecia meio sonolento , ele tinha seu cabelo preso em uma alto rabo de cavalo e seus olhos eram pretos.

-Ne-Ne-Neji-niisan –disse timidamente encarando o menino de orbes perolas

-Hinata-sama? –Pergunta ele meio espantado

A menina só faz um pequeno sinal de confirmação com a cabeça

-Você ta um tanto...-resitou em falar por pouco- diferente – disse ele com uma gota na cabeça.

-Gaara – dizia Temari com um pouco de espanto

O ruivo limitou-se a olhá-la com um olhar de canto de olho e seguir seu caminho para o fundo da sala, sendo seguido por Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji.E com eles foram os olhares apaixonados das meninas e o grupinho que a pouco as estavam irritando.

-Yo minna! Sou Hatake Kakashi o professor de historia de vocês – Disse um homem que apareceu de repente pela porta fazendo a sala toma gritar em susto- Meninas queiram se sentar por favor para que eu possa começar a minha aula.

Elas assentiram e se sentaram nas primeiras cadeiras e assim a aula começou.

-Bem pra começa o ano com o pé direito eu quero que vocês se reúnam em grupos de 5 e abram na pág. 15 e debatam as questões 4,5,7,8,9 e façam um relatorio- disse o professor com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios que eram cobertos por uma gola extremamente alta.

Podia ouvir de longe os "ahhhh" que a turma dava.

-Vale 10 ptos – nesse momento a turma se cala e se arruma nos quintetos- muito bom – disse Kakashi tirando de seu bolso seu amado livrinho Icha Icha Paradise e começa a ler deixando todos seus alunos com enormes gotas na cabeça.

"pervertido"-pensavam as 5 juntas.

E assim passaram os 45 minutos restantes de aula e finalmente toca o sinal, e metade da turma ainda não havia terminado o tal relatório monstruoso de 10 ptos exceto as 5 meninas que se encontravam na frente.

-Quero os relatórios prontos amanha!Todos tiveram tempo suficiente para terminar, e quem não entregar amanhã são menos 10 ptos – disse por fim o professor saindo da sala e dando o lugar pra algo barulhento e verde entrar na sala.

-Gota geral-

-Meus queridos alunos!Venham comigo viver o florescer do fogo da juventude na quadra de esportes – dizia um ser verde com grossas sobrancelhas e cabelo de tigela

-Super Gota geral-

-A propósito eu sou Maito Gai o novo professor de Educação física – fazendo pose de nice guy

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira" e "Eu joguei pedra na cruz pra merece isso" eram pensamentos constantes na cabeça de quase todos os alunos, isso, exatamente, quase tosos por que havia um excepcional que mostrava-se tão empolgado quanto seu maluco sensei.

-Vamos minna!!!!-ele gritava pulando para o lado de seu sensei – O fogo da juventude não espera!!! – disse ele fazendo pose de nicy guy como seu mais novo ídolo.

-Hiper Gota geral-

-Meninas e Meninos vamos !!!-disse Gai conduzindo seus amados alunos em direção a porta – Vestiário feminino a esquerda e o masculino a direito, não quero safadinhos entrando em vestiários errados – disse ele com um tom de voz malicioso , porem como diriam as meninas "ASSUSTADOR O.O'"

E assim seguiu o dia , logo após as aulas os alunos procuraram os clubes para se inscreverem , conversaram e etc...porém a noite dava pra escutar um "pequeno" grito vindo do 5º andar do dormitório masculino.

-O QUEE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?- gritava um menino moreno de olhos ônix- NARUTO COMO VOCÊ PODE ESQUECER O RELATORIO NA ESCOLA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Naruto revirava a mochila desesperadamente,jogando tudo para todos os lados mais sem muito sucesso de achar o perdido relatório...

-Ah teme !!1 eu tenho certeza q eu ...-dizia Naruto até

POW!!!(onomatopéia de porrada oo')

-Itaiiii!!!! – exclamava o loiro

-Merecia mais!!!!! – disse Sasuke com os nervos a flor da pele – e aqueles 3 que não voltam ùu...hoje o dia não ta bom ùu – disse enquanto caminhava de um lado pro outro

-Ah teme deixa de frescura, só fazer de novo- falou Naruto com as mão atrás da cabeça

-Naruto!!!!nós já fizemos quase todas as questões só falta 1 e você que façamos tudo de novo???!!!!-disse, melhor explodia Sasuke enquanto avançada pra cima de Naruto afim de lhe dar mais um soco.

-TOC TOC-

Sasuke só sorriu cinicamente afinal agora o loirinho tava ferrado

-Entra-Gritou ele

E da porta surgiu Neji, Gaara e o menino com cara de sono, nenhum deles tinha uma cara ...como posso dizer...amigável.

-O que foi?Porque nos chamou com tanta urgência? – disse Neji impacivel

-O dobe esqueceu nosso relatório na escola ùu –aponta pra Naruto

Nesse mesmo instante o portador dos orbes azuis sentiu um calafrio na espinha imaginando o que estava por vir ao ver aqueles olhares fuziladores sobre si.

-Simples vamos a escola e buscamos o relatório – disse o menino sonolento calmamente

-Demo Shikamaru...eu não sei aonde ele está – o loiro disse com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

-O QUEE?????!!!!!- Sasuke agora com olhos fechados sua testa franzida e seus punhos cerrados e...

POW!!!!!

-Itaiiii... –chorava Naruto com as mãos sobre seu novo galo

-Otimo iremos a escola e procuraremos o relatorio e nos encotramos aqui em uma hora ok??- disse Neji se controlando pra não cometer um homicídio ali mesmo- Eu irei pra área da cantina, Shikamaru ira para sala , Sasuke procure no corredores, Gaara na quadra e Naruto você vai pra biblioteca...entendidos??

-Hai – disseram todos menos Gaara

E assim foram seguiram cada um para o local indicado e com seus despertadores ajustados para tocarem em 1 hora.

-Com Naruto-

-Eu não lembro de ter deixado o relatório na escola – dizia ele com uma cara emburrada- Essa biblioteca já me dava arrepios hoje de manhã quanto mais agora

-CAPOW- (onomatopéia fajuta de algo caindo)

-O que foi isso???- disse Naruto assustado tentando pega seus celular pra ligar o flash da câmera (uisss que xikeee 3)quando tropeça em algo ...ou melhor em alguém

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – reação dupla

Ambos se afastaram com um pulo pra trás Naruto pego o celular e ligo o flash para o local onde a pessoa estava e só viu um vulto com longos cabelos correndo do local.

-Chotto Matte!!!!-Gritava ele enquanto corria atrás do "vulto" de longos cabelos.-"Otimo a bateria acabo -.-...minha sorte é que hoje é dia de lua cheia e as janelas iluminam bem"- pensava o menino enquanto tentava guarda o celular no bolso, mais era muito difícil já que ele estava correndo.

"Essa pessoa nem é tão rápida"- pensava distraidamente Naruto que saiu de seus pensamentos assim que caiu em cima da pessoa novamente e deparando-se com belos orbes perolas e uma menina de rosto delicado completamente rubra pela situação.-"Uma boneca de porcelana" – pensava ele encantado por existir alguém tão belo e ainda por cima estava na sua frente.

-Por-Por Fa-Favor não me machuque- pedia a menina assustada com seu tom de voz suave , porem isso , não surtiu muito efeito já que o menino não a parava de olhar- "Um olhar um tanto que encantador, espera o que estou pensando? Eu tenho que sai daqui ele pode tentar fazer algo, mais, mais como eu vou sair daqui? Se eu gritar será que alguém vai escutar?mais se eu..."-a menina pensava enquanto fazia caras e bocas , muito engraçadas na opinião de Naruto-"Mais o que?? Ele está rindo? Oo"

Naruto se levantou e estendeu a mão para a menina , que meio receosa aceitou, então ele a puxou abrindo um de seus habituais sorrisos, encantadores na opinião da menina.

-O que faz aqui a uma hora dessas e ainda por cima no escuro?- perguntou ele fitando-a curioso

-E- Eu tive uma aula aqui hoje e ...adorei a bi-bi-biblioteca – falou ela timidamente fitando-o de volta.

-Ah prazer sou Uzumaki Naruto e você é?-disse ele lhe estendendo a mão

-"Kuso e agora Hinata eu não posso falar eu prometi as meninas"-pensava ela lembrando de sua promessa com as meninas

-Flash Back-

-Quando entrarmos nessa escola usaremos esses disfarces para não chamar muita atenção e..-Sakura dizia até ser cortada por Ino.

-Para não sofrermos como das ultimas vezes – disse ela com expressão triste no rosto fazendo todas ficarem com parecidas.

Elas haviam sofrido muito no passado por causa de suas aparências, afinal inúmeras vezes foram usadas por homens que só as queriam para se mostrarem para os outros.

-Soube que é uma escola campus, podemos sair a noite com nossas verdadeiras aparências , já que nesse horário não deve ter ninguém lá fora –disse Temari.

-Boa idéia!Mas se estivermos erradas e tiver alguém?-perguntou Hinata

-Não diremos nossos nomes, afinal estaremos usando os verdadeiros nas aulas e podem nos reconhecer, isso é uma promessa – disse Temari colocando a mão na frente onde em seguidas todas meninas colocaram as suas em cima.

-Haiii!!- disseram todas juntas.

-Flash Back-

-Hein???-perguntava Naruto a tirando de seus pensamentos

-N-não po-posso dizer go-gomen – disse ela abaixando a cabeça juntando suas mão ao tórax.

-Humm...que pena então eu vou te chama yoru-chan – disse ele super animado

-Yo-yoru-chan ??- pergunta ela com curiosidade

-Haiii...não é todo dia que eu perco um relatório importante e encontro uma menina tão bonita a essa hora da noite na biblioteca.-disse ele sorrindo a fazendo corar monstruosamente- Ai Meu Deus o relatório!!!!!! – ele olha pro relógio- Só mais 15 min pra da 1 hora...Yoru-chan podemos nos encontrar amanha na frente do chafariz??

-Há-hai- Disse Hinata corada da cabeça aos pés

-Sugoiii!!! Tenho que ir Yoru-chan –disse dando um beijo no rosto dela e correndo pra procura o relatório- Já ne!!

-J-Já Ne – murmurou uma menina que havia sido deixada completamente rubra na biblioteca

Tsuzuku

Neeeee minna arigatou pelas reviews ------------ ai ta mais um capitulo da historia...espero que estejam gostando...se estiverem , se não estiverem, se tiverem sugestões só clica no botão Go ai embaxo 8D

Respondendo as reviews:

Prisma159: Hai eu mexi bastante na aparência delas xx...mais acho q esse capitulo esclarece um pouco o pq neh?? ...espero q tenha gostado e obrigada pela rewie -

Uchiha ka-chan: Nheee que bom que vc acho interessante, já tava cum a idéia de escreve essa fic a séculos XDD mais so agora que saiu XDD ...espero q continue acompanhando ...arigatou gozaimasu pela sua review ela eh sempre bem vinda viu ?? XDDD

Inuzuka Tenten-chan: Sim sim #3 são disfarces, eu acho q e essa a graça da historia dexar elas totalmente irreconhecíveis XDDD...espero q continue acompanhando o/ e arigato pela review \oxo/

Hanna Uchiha- Hahha-Chan arigatoooooouu por você ter me ajudado , axo q sem sua ajuda eu tava ferrada xx, e que bom que vc gosto!!!!!!!0 e ai ta o capitulooo 2 espero que tenha gostado tbmm 0

Ta esse foi o capitulo 2 o/ e não se esqueçam participem da minha campanha:

"DEIXEM UM CRIANÇA FELIZ CLICANDO NO GO E DEIXANDO UMA REVIEW NÓS CRIANÇAS AGRADECEMOS 8D"

Bjuss já ne


	3. capitulo 2

Gente estoy de volta o/...com mais um cap \o...eu acho que nesse cap eu consegui bóia bonito -.- por isso eu peço que você deixem suas reviews me avisando a opinião de vocês o/

Campanha: "CLICANDO NO GO E DEIXANDO UMA REVIEW VOCÊ FARÁ UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ! 8D"

Agora meu mural de propaganda o/ (gente eu so coloco fics que realmente gosto muito ou quem pede XDD):

"Meu diário,minha vida" da tia Hanna Uchiha

"Rubi" da Haru no Hana

"Believe" da Chikage Hiwatari

Bem gente ai vai capitulo 2 o/

-Com Sasuke-

O menino de olhos ônix procurava o relatório por toda parte do corredor, afinal passaram ali diversas vezes somente no dia de hoje.

-Kuso!!Se esse relatório não for encontrado, amanhã pode apostar que eu faço o dobe comer grama!!!- Dizia ele com as palavras que saiam por entre os dentes, enquanto seus olhos procuravam por todos os cantos o relatório perdido.

-CAPOW-(porra eu to cansada dessas onomatopéias uu)

Esse foi o único barulho que pode se ouvir dentro daquele imenso corredor, motivo dele:

Uma porta na cara de um Sasuke raivoso e distraído e uma menina de cabelos róseos e olhos de cor de esmeralda completamente distraída saindo do banheiro feminino.

-POR KAMI-SAMA!!!DAIJOBUKA?- dizia , ou melhor, berrava a menina desesperada para o menino que estava caído na sua frente, e este não respondia somente a fitava o que fez a menina se desesperar ainda mais- GOMENASAI!!!!!!-"ótimo Sakura você vem na escola pega um maldito livro e acaba dando uma portada na cara do garoto mais lindo da escola i.i...Kami-sama me ama só pode i.i"-pensava ela , enquanto o menino já de pé ainda a fitava.

-Seu nariz...-aponta ela pra o nariz do rapaz- ta sangrando!!!

Sasuke coloca uma de suas mãos no mesmo e vê uma enorme mancha de sangue em sua mão, estava tão estático vendo a enorme quantidade de sangue em sua mão que nem deu conta que estava sendo arrastado pela menina até a enfermaria. Chegaram à mesma a menina abriu a porta, ligou a luz e indicou uma maca para o menino se sentar, este por sua vez olhava curioso para o cabelo da menina.

-A pancada me afetou ou seu cabelo é rosa?-perguntou ele com uma expressão um tanto quanto... "KAWAIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-dessa vez era inner da menina reagindo de uma forma explosiva "AGARRA ELE VAI, NÃO TEM NINGUEM VENDO E AINDA POR CIMA ELE NUNCA VAI SABE QUEM É VOCÊ E AINDA POR CIMA OS DOIS SAEM LUCRANDO DESSA, DEXA DE SER BOBA E APROVEITA LOGO A OPORTUNIDADE QUE KAMI-SAMA TE DEU!!! "-enquanto a menina discutia com seu "interior" Sasuke via suas constantes mudanças de expressões.

-Sasuke gota-

-"DA PRA FICA UM POUCO QUIETA!!!"-berrava Sakura mentalmente com sua inner- Sim...ele é rosa -.- ...– respondeu finalmente tentando ignorar uma voz escandalosa dentro de sua cabeça que mandava ela o agarrar enquanto procurava Kit de primeiro socorros- Achei!-disse ela pegando uma "pequena" bolsa branca com uma cruz vermelha em seu centro.

Sakura se aproxima da maca onde o menino estava sentado, coloca a bolsa ao lado do mesmo e a abre, pega um pedaço de algodão e o encharca de um remédio que se encontrava dentro da bolsa, em seguida levou esse mesmo algodão ao nariz do rapaz limpando a ferida e tirando o grande excesso de sangue seco que se encontrava em volta da mesma.

-Itaii!!!-exclamou o menino

-Go-gomen – Disse Sakura completamente rubra , estava tão próxima do garoto mais bonito que ela já vira , e sua inner não parava de falar besteiras em sua cabeça o que piorava muito a situação.

-Silencio- (cri cri cri "autora tentando fazer barulhinho de grilo" ...ta isso nunca aconteceu -.-')

Sasuke estava achando aquele silencio um pouco constrangedor mais nunca iria se quer abrir a boca pra perguntar alguma coisa , seu orgulho não permitia.

-O que faz aqui à uma hora dessas??-perguntou ela meio sem graça , afinal não era so ele que estava meio constrangido por causa do silencio.

-O baka do Naruto perdeu o relatório enorme que tem que entregar amanha – disse ele com raiva contraindo um pouco a face – Itaii – choramingou ele- "Meu deus mais o que está acontecendo??A pancada só pode ter me afetado aonde eu Uchiha Sasuke ficaria choramingando por causa de um machucadinho no nariz??Ainda mais na frente de alguém!!É...É ..é isso a pancada me afetou!!E...A não esse maldito silencio de novo, não...não...de novo não, mais o que eu falo?Espera eu acho que essa pancada realmente foi séria Oo'...Por que choramingar foi uma reação do meu corpo ao sentir a dor, essa e a única explicação lógica para eu ter feito isso na frente de alguém e pior de uma garota, mais eu Uchiha Sasuke não saber o que falar , principalmente para uma menina,uma menina não... um anjo"-ele suspira e a menina a olha com uma cara assustada –"Esperai eu...eu ...eu suspirei e pensei nela como um anjo!!!A coisa e seria é melhor eu ir embora daqui antes que eu comece a recitar poemas , ta eu não sei nenhum poema pra eu recitar -.- ...mais se soubesse seria algo bastante perigoso, mais esses olhos que parecem duas esmeraldas inspiram qualquer um"-suspira de novo- "É melhor eu falar alguma coisa logo TT-TT eu devo ta assustando a menina mais do q eu to assustado comigo"- E você o que faz aqui uma hora dessas?- disse Sasuke tentando parecer meio normal depois de seu 'pequeno' momento de reflexões de assustar qualquer um.

-Eu esqueci um livro no meu armário -respondeu ela com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

-PI PI PI PI!!- (malditas onomatopéias -.-...tentiva de despertador oks?)

-Kuso , eu tenho que ir !!!Qual é o seu nome? –Pergunta ele em um tom de voz que demonstrava pressa.

-Gomen,mais isso é algo que eu tenho que manter segredo – dizia ela terminando de colocar o curativo no machucado de Sasuke – Pronto pode ir , nisso ela começa a colocar as coisas de volta ao kit .

O menino a olhava intrigado com tudo aquilo,eles estavam muito próximos tão próximos que ele conseguia sentir seu perfume, e uma simples palavra saiu de sua boca sem ele mesmo pensar.

-Sakura – disse ele baixo , mais o suficiente para ela o escutar e se rapidamente com um olhar assustado.

-"Se-será que ele de-de-descobriu??não...não é impossível ele ter conseguido descobrir em menos de um dia de convivência...aiii meu deus antes eu já era motivo de piada agora ...ele sabe quem bateu a porta na cara dele, eu vou conversar com as meninas e vamos mudar de sala , é isso nos vamos mudar de sala ai ele esquece q eu..."-pensava a menina desesperada ate ser surpreendia com a voz do rapaz.

-Você cheira a Sakura- complementou ele o que fez a menina quase pular em sinal de alivio.-Então menina de perfume de sakura, gostaria de poder te encontrar amanha no chafariz para eu poder agradecer o curativo, que tal as 3h?

-"Ai meu deus ele ta me chamando pra sai , mais eu não posso usa minha verdadeira aparência enquanto esta de dia, como a vida é cruel ...eu juro que nunca mais faço promessas assim -.-" Gomen Sasuke-san mais se você quiser me ver de novo terá que ser somente de noite. – disse ela olhando para ele com um olhar divertido.

Ele simplesmente sorriu, um sorriso de canto de boca, ele achou estranho a resposta dela,afinal a vontade de não ser vista junto de Uchiha Sasuke era algo inexistente na cabeça das mulheres , mais ela era diferente ,então ele entrou no jogo dela.

-Te vejo amanha às 7h na piscina, menina de perfume de sakura. -a menina faltou derreter ali, ela não sentia mais nada, inclusive o chão, aquilo havia sido tão inesperado, mais logo seus pensamentos foram cortados quando escuta uma voz vindo da porta - Pra você e Sasuke-kun - e ele saiu e deixou a portadora dos orbes verdes completamente sem graça , ela estava tão vermelha que talvez ela conseguisse se camuflar no meio de uma plantação de tomates.

Tsuzuku

Minna!!! Ta sinistro pra eu ter imaginação, xx o Naruto cum a Hinata foi fácil escreve já que ele é super espontâneo -.- mais o resto ta simplesmente mals, por isso eu quero a opinião sobre esse capitulo quero sabe se eu boiei bonito ou se eu continuo na linha certa, porque se não tiver eu procuro ela ate acha 8D

Meu arigatou pelas reviews:

Hanna Uchiha: Nhéeee tomara que esse cap mate a sua curiosidade...talvez não tenha ficado lá grandes coisa mais eu acho que deu pra distrai...arigatooou pela review \oxo/

Prisma159:Que bom que você ta gostando o/...eu acho que talvez eu tenha boiado um pouco nessa cap -.-...se tiver manda uma review falando a sua opinião ...nhéee arigatou viu?

Aninha2893:Nyaaaaa...que bom q eu tenho mais uma fã (eu acho q o poder ta me subindo a cabeça -.-)...espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviws pra thya tsu-chan o/ (ahhhh podem me chama de Thya Tsu-chan ou Thya Thay quem quise o/)..arigatou pela sua review o/

Uchiha ka-chan: Eu infelizmente ainda não adquiri tal habilidade i.i...mais se um dia eu vier a ter pode aposta que o mundo vai vira um caos 8D...mais como isso num é possível eu continuo sonhando i.i...eu realmente tava pensando em umas pequenas demonstrações de ciúmes enquanto ela estava de dia...mais ainda não num sai nem dos encontros principais ainda i.i...bem espero que continue acompanhando e participando da minha campanha o/ "CLICANDO NO GO E DEIXANDO UMA REVIEW VOCÊ FARÁ UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ!"(cada dia eu mudo a frase -.- ninguém merece essa minha falta de memória xDD)

Então é isso ai gente nós se vê no próximo capitulo

Ja ne!!


	4. capitulo 3

Yooooo Minna!!! To trazendo o capitulo 3 o/...enquanto eu escrevia esse capitulo eu descobri que eu sofro o mesmo problema que o Sasuke em relação a reflexões diarias "esquisitice crônica" é um problema muito sério por isso ele vai me ajuda em alguns Parênteses ...espero que gostem XDD

Agora meu mural de propaganda o/ (Quem quiser ter sua fic aqui no meu muralzinho é só deixar uma review ou me add no msn o/):

"Meu diário,minha vida" da tia Hanna Uchiha

"Rubi" da Haru no Hana

"Believe" da Chikage Hiwatari

"Hello Summer" da Hana Chyo

"A história de Sasori" da Uchiha Hyuuga Anna

Que emoção chorando de emoção´ ...ele era tão pequenininho agora olha o tamanhão dele i.i...são tantas emoções XDDD...bem vamos a fic o/...boa leitura

- Com Neji –

Neji se dirige a cantina ,levando com sigo uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

-Naruto se nós não acharmos esse maldito relatório, pode crer que você nunca mais verá a luz do dia novamente – disse ele fechando mais sua expressão enquanto cerrava os punhos.(Não, não meu caros leitores ele não estava pensando em matar o nosso pobre e amado Naruto, ele simplesmente queria construir um calabouço subterrâneo sem iluminação e tranca-lo lá pelo resto de sua humilde vida, e pior , sem seu precioso Ramén...com isso chegamos a duas conclusões: 1ª – O Neji é um menino muito mal 8D, 2ª – A autora esta completamente maluca 8D...bem vamos voltar ao que interessa XD Sasuke:Você me assuta TT-TT)

O menino de olhos perola agora estava na frente das portas duplas da cantina, e sem pensar duas vezes ele as abre com certa fúria, e ele foi surpreendido por a luz já estar acesa e ter uma menina de dois coques laterais e olhos cor chocolate, uma linda menina na opinião dele, prestes a abocanhar um tentador chesseburguer.

- Gota geral –

Eles ficaram se encarando durante um bom tempo, a menina com a boca aberta prestes a morder o seu delicioso chesseburguer e ele a olhando com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

-Konbanwa! –Disse meio sem graça com uma enorme gota como a de Neji surgindo na sua cabeça (Eu:Socorro as gotas vão dominar o mundo começa a correr em círculos´ Sasuke: Eu não mereço -.-')

Ele apenas vira seu rosto e começa a seguir em direção ao banco aonde ele e seus amigos sentaram naquela manha, a procura do maldito relatório que o infeliz do Naruto havia perdido, a menina apenas o seguia com os olhos e com uma certa ponta de indignação afinal ele nem havia se dado ao trabalho de responder e isso é uma coisa que a deixava muito irritada.

-Por acaso você viu um relatório de historia perdido por ai?- pergunta ele indiferente

-Não, não vi não senhor 'eu sou bom demais pra responder aos outros' – falou ela sem medo de demonstrar sua irritação em relação à atitude dele.

Já podia ver um pequena ver uma pequena veia saltando em sua testa, seu humor não estava muito bom no momento para ficar aturando menininhas mimadas.

-O que disse?- pergunta ele tentando não manda-la para o mesmo lugar aonde mandaria um certo loirinho escandaloso (Eu: Olha o calabouço agindo novamente i.i...pobre Tenten i.i Sasuke: Você precisa de uma psicóloga já esta mais que provado que você é louca Eu: olha quem fala ¬¬)

-Eu disse que eu não vi senhor 'eu sou bom demais pra responder aos outros'-respondeu ela em um tom de deboche, fazendo o jovem gênio Hyuuga ficar louco de raiva.

-Saiba que se fosse outro neste momento você poderia estar ferrada - respondeu ele se controlando e virando de costas em um movimento súbito para continuas a sua 'missão de resgate'.

-Sei me defender muito bem, desde pequena eu venho sendo treinada pelos meus pais vários tipos de artes marciais, já até me tornei faixa preta em alguns e ganhei alguns estaduais que tiveram a algum tempo atrás – respondeu ela simplesmente antes de dar uma mordida em seu delicioso sanduíche.

Neji parou imediatamente a procura para virar e fita-la surpreso, será mesmo que ele havia escutado direito?Ela realmente gostava de artes marciais?E já havia até ganhado alguns campeonatos?Era uma realidade dura de acreditar, já que todas as meninas que ele conhecera achavam isso um tanto quanto 'agressivo' demais, e quem a visse jurava que ela era tão frágil quanto as outras.

-"Ai está a prova que as aparências enganam"- Pensava ele sem perceber que seus pés o guiavam em direção a jovem, ele estava tentando negar mais esta menina havia lhe chamado muita atenção, chegou ao seu destino e sentou-se na frente da mesma fitando-a com intensidade, e o mais surpreendente ela estava respondendo o olhar da mesma forma.

-Então o que uma 'jovem tão indefesa' está fazendo sozinha na cantina da escola as 8:30 da noite?-pergunta ele colocando sarcasmo na 'jovem tão indefesa'

-No dormitório feminino não tem nada que não seja light -.-'...e sinceramente isso não faz muito meu tipo – respondeu ela antes de comer o resto de seu tentador sanduíche que antes estava em sua mão, terminou de mastigar e terminou enquanto tirava a gordura de suas mão com um guardanapo -Tem uma despensa só pra barra de cereais , que ainda estava dividida por sabor e com uma etiqueta de quantidade em baixo -.- ...pra você pegar qualquer coisa você tem que assina seu nome e colocar o sabor que você pegou...e na minha opinião isso é realmente algo muito assustador xx –concluiu enquanto tentava furar o lacre de seu guaraná natural com um canudinho.

-Gota Neji-

-Mais vocês só tem isso pra comer lá?- perguntou ele um tanto incrédulo, enquanto observava ela com sua guerra com o copo de guaraná natural, e o pior ela estava perdendo.

-Super Gota -

-Não – respondeu ela – Tem alface e outros tipos de folha também – disse por fim e finalmente conseguindo furar o lacre.

-Hiper Gota-

Na opinião de Neji o universo feminino era algo muito complexo, suas frescuras com roupas, suas fixações com roupas e com sua alimentação, ele não via motivo para tudo isso.

-Mais porque tanta frescura? – Disse ele pensando alto demais – "Neji você pensa alto demais -.-...você pode acabar falando merda um dia desses e te causar um baita problemão"

-Por causa do corpo – respondeu ela tirando o menino de seus pensamentos – Elas acham que quanto mais magra são: mais bonitas e populares ficam – disse ela bufando – e o pior que elas acham no direito de menosprezar os outros que não pensam como elas -disse ela com um olhar perdido e desanimado - bem mais graças a deus eu não tenho essa frescura alimentar – continuou agora com os olhos brilhando- uma praticante de artes marciais como eu ter frescura alimentar é algo impossível – disse ela divertidamente – E você o que faz aqui a uma hora dessas, não venha me dizer que os meninos também são assim – perguntou ela com um tom de deboche explicito em sua fala.

-Estou procurando um relatório de historia que está semi-pronto - respondeu ele demonstrando raiva e frustração em falas e expressões.

-Deixa eu adivinha, esse trabalho vale 10 pts, tem que ser entregue amanha e seu amigo não sabe aonde pos não é?-perguntou ela dando pequenas risadas

-Como você sabe? – Neji já estava boquiaberto, como essa menina que ele acaba de conhecer consegue entende-lo tão bem?É como se fossem amigos a séculos.

-Sempre acontece comigo – respondeu ela ainda dando as pequenas risadas – mais no meu caso , sou eu quem perco o relatório – disse ela antes de tomar mais um gole de seu guaraná.

-Gota Neji-

-PI PI PI PI- (Eu: As onomatopéias de novo não ò.o Sasuke : quem medo o.O isso era pra ser o despertador? Eu: Era TTTT)

-Err...Eu tenho que ir – Disse ele mais fora interrompido por um barulho vindo da porta.

Nesse instante ambos viram o rosto na direção do barulho e uma menina de cabelos róseos, abre a porta e cora imediatamente, a cena era um tanto constrangedora pra quem visse de fora e não soubesse que eles estavam simplesmente conversando.

-Errr...eu acho que já está na hora de irmos, amanhã nós temos aula – disse a menina constrangida por pensar que os estava atrapalhando (Eu: Será só por isso mesmo Sasuke sorrisinho malicioso´ Sasuke: Não enche cora´ Eu: Kawaiiii!!)

-Hum.. – leva o dedo indicar a boca fazendo um cara de pensativa e depois olhando pro relógio – verdade 9:35 TT-TT – e logo após se levantando e indo em direção a lixeira ao lado da porta – Ja ne Neji-san – agora ao lado da menina de orbes verdes.

-Co- co- como você sabe meu nome?- de todas as surpresas que tivera aquela noite com certeza aquela era a maior delas, ele não lembrava de ter mencionado seu nome em alguma vez sequer naquela noite, então como, como ela sabia quem era ele, e ele também não lembrava de ter visto nenhuma menina com aquela aparência no horário de aula, isso era algo realmente muito estranho, algo que ele queria e iria descobrir... mais logo ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos com a voz suave da menina.

-Eu sei de muitas coisas – disse com isso surgindo um sorriso irônico em seus lábios – Quem sabe não nos reencontremos um dia desses ne? – disse agora desaparecendo atrás das portas da cantina junto com a menina da cabelos rosas, e deixando para trás um Neji confuso e determinado a descobrir quem era a menina misteriosa que conseguiu mexer com seus sentidos apenas com simples palavras.

Tsuzuku

Yo Minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo xDDD eu particularmente achei ele meio medonho principalmente com a dispensa do dormitório feminino XDDD...eles não marcaram um encontro neh? XDD como será que eles vão se reencontrar?? XX quem sabe ne?? XDD

Agora meu obrigadinhos pelas reviews o/:

Aninha2893:Nhaiii que bom que agradei o/...fikeei feliz XDD pensei que eu estivesse completamente fora da rota de expectativa o/...obrigadinha pela sua review o/

Hana Chyo: Nyaaa claro que faço já ta lá em cima no meio mural de propagandas ----------...que bom que você ta gostando e espero que continue acompanhando XDD...arigatou pela review o/

Uchiha Hyuuga Anna: Sim sim é a minha primeira fic sim o/...pra ser bem sincera eu já tinha essa idéia a séculos e eu não pretendia passa adiante XDD...mais a minha amiga Hanna Uchiha (leia a fic dela é muito boa olhos brilhando´) pergunto porque eu não escrevia uma pra vê como eu me saia ... e pelo visto eu agradei...obrigada pelos elogios e espero que continue agradando e principalmente pela sua review XDD

Uchiha ka-chan: Sim sim , a fase de encontros principais talvez seja ate um pouco mais que 3 capitulos XDD...nheeee muitoooo obrigada pelas suas sugestões XDDD...eu realmente não sabia como por o casal ShikxTem, eu ia acaba colocando uma coisa realmente...problematica XDDD...hounto ni arigatou pela sua review o/

Hanna Uchiha:Morre não i.i quem vai me ajuda a continua ela heim?? XDD...ainda bem que você ta gostando e espero que continue o/...brigadão pela ajuda e pela sua review.

JORNAL: MANCHETE A NOSSA CAMPANHA DE TSUBAME HITORI ESTÁ COMEÇANDO A SURTIR EFEITOS , E TODOS ESPERAMOS QUE CONTINUE ...REVIEWS, REVIEWS REVIEWS É ISSO QUE PRECISAMOS PARA UMA FIC MELHOR ,ESPERAMOS A CONTRIBUIÇÃO DE TODOS o/

Campanha: "CAMPANHA FAÇA UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ CLIQUE NO GO 8D"

Beijos ja ne o/


	5. capitulo 4

Yoooooo!!!! Eu sei que hoje eu já trouxe o capitulo 3 , mais sabe é que me veio uma inspiração pro cap 4 que eu não pude ignorar XDDDD...sinceramente eu espero que gostem porque eu adorei #olhos brilhando#

Agora meu mural de propaganda o/ (Quem quiser ter sua fic aqui no meu muralzinho é só deixar uma review ou me add no msn o/):

"Meu diário,minha vida" da tia Hanna Uchiha

"Rubi" da Haru no Hana

"Believe" da Chikage Hiwatari

"Hello Summer" da Hana Chyo

"A história de Sasori" da Uchiha Hyuuga Anna

"Se não me quer, não me provoca!" da Temari2SShika

Bem gente eu espero que tenham uma boa leitura o/

- Com Gaara –

Gaara seguia para a quadra de esportes com sua costumeira expressão que indicava indiferença. O caminho que ele seguia era mal iluminado, pois havia poucos postes de luz ligados, caminhava tranquilamente olhando para os lados fingindo interesse em sua procura até que percebe que há alguém na arquibancada, ou melhor, uma garota, que mostrava ter olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros, esta percebeu estar sendo observada e mirou sua atenção até o local onde o rapaz estava e logo abriu um largo sorriso.

-Konbanwa!!!-Gritou ela para que ele escutasse já que ela estava na parte alta da arquibancada enquanto acenava freneticamente na direção do individuo em pé que a encarava–"Eu sei que eu prometi pras meninas não chamar atenção, mais já que ele me viu eu não posso simplesmente fingir que eu não existo, eu ao menos tenho que ser simpática" – concluía Ino em seus pensamentos.

Gaara que antes a fitava agora mirou sua atenção para frente e continuou seu caminho ignorando a loira na arquibancada.

O sorriso da menina se desfez em questão de segundos e inúmeras veias agora poderiam ser vistas pulsando na testa da jovem, ela não acredita que ele a havia ignorado, isso era algo revoltando ao ponto de vista de Ino.

-"Quem ele pensa que é pra me deixar falando sozinha?"-Pensava ela completamente enfurecida – Ô mal educado eu to falando com você – Gritou ela completamente descontrolada demonstrando sua frustração.

-Eu sei, já que não sou burro de não perceber que não há mais ninguém aqui além de nós dois – respondeu ele indiferente nem ao menos se dando ao trabalho de parar para olhá-la.

-" Ai menino irritante,não vai demora muito pra eu pula no pescoço dele" – pensava enquanto mais veias ocupavam a sua testa(Eu: Vixi Ino você vai acaba cheia de ruga assim ó.ò Sasuke:Por que você não escolhe outra pessoa pra esse cargo que você me deu? Eu: Por que como eu você sofre de esquisitice crônica 8D Sasuke: A única esquisita aqui é você ¬¬ Eu: Disse alguma coisa? Ùu Sasuke:Nada ºOº)- Você podia ao menos fingir ser um pouco mais simpático né?- Perguntou ela com um tom de indignação em quanto caminhava em direção ao rapaz ruivo.

-Iie – Respondeu ele acompanhando cada passo da menina que era dado em sua direção-Eu não preciso fingir ser simpático, eu sou simpático, mais não com menininhas mimadas e irritantes como você – disse ele sorrindo de canto de boca enquanto via a menina se aproximando cada vez mais

-Do que você me chamou? – perguntou ela agora demonstrando toda a sua irritação enquanto parava na frente do rapaz.

-De menininha irritante- disse ele ainda com mesmo sorriso (Eu: #desmaia# Sasuke: Alguém me ajuda? #segurando Tsubame# Eu:#acorda# Sasuke:Ta tudo bem?O que aconteceu? #ainda segurando Tsubame# Eu:To ótima, foi só um desmaio por causa daquele maldito sorrisinho sexy do Gaara Sasuke: ùu #largar Tsubame contudo no chão# não sei porque não morreu ùu Eu: i.i...ninguem me ama i.i)-Ou vai me dizer que alem de irritante também é surda?

Gaara podia ver as veias pulsando na testa da menina a sua frente, ele não sabia porque mais irrita-la estava tornando-se algo extremamente divertido na opinião dele, afinal ele não tinha nenhum motivo aparente pra fazer tal coisa , nenhum motivo que não fosse se divertir com o temperamento daquela menina , pensando bem ele não a havia visto ela nessa manhã , algo que era realmente muito estranho já que 97(por cento) delas já haviam se apresentado deixando nome, telefone e celular,nº do quarto, endereço fora da escola, lista de hobbies, tamanho de roupas e sapatos entre outros absurdos mais, 2(por cento)delas não tinham coragem de falar pessoalmente por isso tentavam desesperadamente chamar atenção fazendo coisas banais como gritar enquanto eles estavam perto, derramar água em sua roupa, sentar ao seu lado e fingir que estava dormindo para poder encostar se rosto no ombro deles entre outras coisas já que era uma longa lista a ser citada e o 1(por cento) era a população de Cdf´s ou pessoas realmente muito tímidas, ele havia observado cada uma delas mais não se lembrava de nenhuma com aqueles expressivos olhos azuis.

-"Será que ...não, não pode ser mais essa é a única explicação lógica pra eu não ter visto, se bem que pode haver outros motivos para ela não estar lá na hora em que eu as estava observando, ela pode ter lanchado em outro lugar e depois ido direto pro seu quarto no dormitório, ou ela poderia estar na diretoria na hora...há muitos motivos coerentes pra ela não estar lá naquela hora...muito mais coerentes do que os que essa cabeça que você tem Gaara" (Sasuke: No que o Gaara estava pensando? Eu: Não faço idéia mais boa coisa não era Sasuke: Você é a autora como você não sabe Ò.Ó Eu: A autora não tem que sabe de tudo uu Sasuke: Você é completamente louca , não sei como as pessoas ainda lêem isso Eu: Não fala assim que magoa i.i Sasuke: Humpf ¬¬)

Ino já havia se acalmado há um bom tempo e agora fitava Gaara que parecia distante enquanto a fitava,ela já estava ficando curiosa , afinal pra que tanto a olhava , por acaso tinha uma melancia pendurada em seu pescoço?ela já estava se irritando de novo quando parou para analisa-lo.

-"Como ele é lindo"-pensava ela agora olhava pra ele com o mesmo olhar que ele a olhava, um olhar perdido, mais logo se repreendeu – "Do que adianta ele ser o homem mais lindo do mundo se ele é um idiota,grosseiro,musculoso,charmoso...Para...para..para Ino, não se esqueça que esse cara é um completo babaca, um babaca lindo, mais ainda sim...um babaca um enorme babaca."-estava distante em seus pensamentos que só volto a vida quando escutou ele falando.

-Vo começa a cobra se você fica babando desse jeito – disse ele em um tom de deboche logo em seguida abrindo um sorrisinho sexy (Eu:#desmaia# Sasuke:#segura# ele tem que para com isso ¬¬ Eu:#desmaiada babando# Sasuke: Ninguém merece ¬¬ #ainda segurando#)

-Ora seu!!!- agora a paciência dela resolveu dar um enorme e demorado passeio sem tempo de volta – Até onde eu me lembro quem fico me encarando com cara de bobo-alegre durante um tempão foi você!!! – exclamou ela fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos para Gaara.

-Eu? Fala sério – disse ele no intuito de disfarça mais aproveitou para provoca-la mais um pouco – Eu tenho quem eu quero, na hora que eu quero, por isso eu não tenho motivo algum pra ficar olhando com cara de 'bobo-alegre' pra uma magricela como você – disse ele destacando a expressão que ela havia usado para descreve-lo.

Ino não agüentava mais esse moleque a enchendo a paciência , ela ia retrucar quando teve uma grande idéia , agora ele ia ver com quem ele estava se metendo.

-Jura?? Não me faça rir, você não me faria ficar na sua nem nos seus sonhos mais profundos – disse Ino com uma voz provocante e debochada.

Gaara se surpreendeu com a repentina mudança de atitude vinda da loira , mais logo retrucou.

-E quem disse que eu quero que você fique na minha? – perguntou ele debochado enquanto arqueava uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-E mesmo que você quisesse não iria consegui – provocou-o mais um pouco

-Você está duvidando?- perguntou ele entrando no jogo dela

-"Isso!!! Ele ta caindo feito um patinho"-pensava Ino e logo depois respondeu em um tom debochado – Sim eu estou!Duvido que consiga e te dou um prazo!Até o baile anual que ocorre 2 meses antes do fim das aulas em homenagem ao pessoal do 3º ano antes da formatura!Se você não conseguir você será meu escravo pelos 2 meses de aula após o baile!-Sorriu vitoriosa

-E se eu conseguir, você que será a minha escrava – ele tinha um sorrindo no rosto semelhante ao de Ino

-Fechado!-disse ela esticando a mão pra que ele apertasse e concretizasse a aposta.

Gaara estendeu a mão e apertou a mão da jovem em um sinal de confirmação, porem não espera a reação da mesma, ela se aproximou de seu ouvido e disse em um sussurro.

-Te vejo amanha, ah é claro, se você conseguir descobrir quem eu sou – disse isso se afastou dele deixando a mostra um sorriso de canto de boca ,e ela agora o encarava de perto e em outro sussurro completou sua fala com um simples - Ja ne – e logo após virando de costas e indo na direção de seu dormitório.

Gaara ainda estava tentando entender o que ela quis dizer com 'se você descobrir quem eu sou'.O menino agora se lembrava de seus pensamentos de agora pouco, será por isso que ele não a havia visto?Sendo essa a resposta certa ou não ele agora via que teria que trabalhar duro para não perder a aposta.

-PI PI PI PI-

Gaara agora fitava seu celular enquanto desligava o irritante despertador (Eu: concordo ùu Sasuke: deixa eles continuarem a lê ¬¬ Eu:Hai i.i), então virou e seguiu rumo ao seu dormitório com as palavras de uma certa loira ecoando pela sua cabeça.

-"Falando em loiro, Naruto ta morto ¬¬"-concluiu ele antes de sumir pelo caminho mal iluminado pelos postes em que havia chegado.

Tsuzuku

Yoooooo Minna!!!!!Eu adorei esse capitulo achei que ficou bastante cool #olhos brilhando#.Gente na hora da porcentagem de meninas como eu num sabia se o simbolo iria sair eu coloquei entre parenteses pra ve se ficava com mais sentido o/

Agora meus brigadinhos pelas reviews vão para (Eu: Sasuke toca os tambores menino ¬¬ Sasuke: Hai Hai já to indo ¬¬) #Sasuke tocando os tambores#:

Temari2SShika: Muito Obrigada pela sua review ...espero que esteja gostando e continue acompanhando #olhos brilhando#...sua fic já to mural de propaganda o/...nheeeee arigatou de novo viu? o/

Pah-Chan:Ainda bem que você está gostando, acordo feito XDD, vo fazer o máximo pra consegui atualiza a fic com rapidez o/...nyaaaa arigatou pela sua review o/

E a minha campanha ta com a corda toda #pulando de felicidade#, espero continuar com a colaboração de vocês por meio das fics ou ate mesmo pelo msn

Campanha: "CAMPANHA FAÇA UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ CLIQUE NO GO 8D"

Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado XDD

Então já ne o/


	6. capitulo 5

Yooooooooooooooooo Minna!!!Gente esse capitulo fico muitooo curtinhooo, tava sem inspiração pra esse casal (motivo por não ter postado ontem o/) XDDD ...quem quise me matar a forca e no GO ali em baixo viu? XDD...e arigatoo pra todos aqueles que tem acompanhando e participando da minha campanha o/

Agora meu mural de propaganda o/ (Quem quiser ter sua fic aqui no meu muralzinho é só deixar uma review ou me add no msn o/):

"Meu diário,minha vida" da tia Hanna Uchiha

"Rubi" da Haru no Hana

"Believe" da Chikage Hiwatari

"Hello Summer" da Hana Chyo

"A história de Sasori" da Uchiha Hyuuga Anna

"Se não me quer, não me provoca!" da Temaris2SShika

Bem gente eu espero que tenham uma boa leitura o/

-Com Shikamaru-

Shikamaru estava no local combinado pelo grupo já fazia 5 minutos e tinha procurado pelo maldito relatório em cada pequeno pedaço daquela sala.

-"Affz... que problemático... aposto que o Naruto não procurou direito..."- pensava o menino com cara de tédio enquanto sentava-se em uma das carteiras e deitava sua cabeça sobre seus braços-"Talvez eu deva esperar até o horário combinado aqui..." – Boceja ele enquanto fecha os olhos e dorme.

-55 minutos depois-

-PI PI PI PI- (Eu:ESSA FOI A ULTIMA !!MAHUAUHAUH èé Sasuke: alguém me tira de perto dessa loka #com medo# i.i )

Shikamaru levanta lentamente sua cabeça como quem diz "Por favor mais 5 minutos", porém conhecendo seus amigos do jeito que ele conhecia ,sabia que eles estariam esperando uma resposta rápida, já que esse trabalho valeria 10 ptos e contribuiria bastante pra uma folga de nota, coisa que eles adorariam ter tendo em vista que o Naruto estava presente em todos os grupos que eles faziam. (Eu: coitado do Naruto eu sei que ele é meio tapadinho mais e sacanagem com o pobrezinho Sasuke: Fala isso por que não é você que sempre faz o trabalho perfeito e na ultima hora é estragado pelo Dobe Eu: É tem razão Sasuke: Você concordo comigo? OO" Eu: Sim ...mais não se acostuma não ¬¬)Shikamaru agora encontrava-se fora da sala e caminhava com tranqüilidade, podia ver que ele estava distraído com alguma coisa, provavelmente pensando em alguma solução para aquele problema, porem ele volta a realidade quando escuta uma voz feminina.

-Seu armário FDP abre logo – gritava uma menina que demonstrava estar com bastante raiva

-Gota Shikamaru-

A menina se encontrava em uma distancia considerável, mais dava pra perceber que era uma menina loira e que seus olhos que agora demonstravam raiva eram verdes, um tom de verde musgo que por sinal era sua cor preferida. A Jovem para de criar com o armário que aparentava ser seu e olha para a pessoa que estava no final do corredor a observando.

-Gota Temari-

-Ta olhando o que? – gritou com Shikamaru – "Putz o que eu faço agora, ele viu qual é o meu armário ele pode descobrir... mais se... se eu fingir estar tentando arrombar pra 'me sacanear'... como isso soa estranho, quem em sã consciência iria se zuar? Mas pra ele não descobrir vale tudo ne?".

-Esse é seu armário?- perguntou o menino se aproximando da garota

-Não se meta aonde não foi chamado – disse ela pondo um pouco de fúria em suas palavras para poder disfarçar um pouco a situação.

-Que problemático!- disse Shikamaru demonstrando mais uma vez seu tom sonolento - Pelo visto não é seu não é mesmo? Então porque está tentando arromba-lo?-Pergunta ele, vendo que agora teria que resolver mais uma situação, mesmo não tendo nada haver com ele agora já havia se envolvido, e não podia deixar o armário de alguém ser arrombado dessa maneira na sua frente e não falar nada pra resolver, afinal, por mais estranho que parecesse aquela escola não tinha nenhuma câmera de segurança.

-Já disse não se meta aonde não foi chamado – com mesmo tom de voz que antes a menina retruca-"Merda como eu faço pra me livra desse mala e pega meu caderno de história?"-pensava ela tentando acha uma solução, do que adianta ser uma das meninas mais inteligentes de toda a escola e não saber e livrar de uma mala como ele – Você não tem mais o que fazer não? – pergunta ela tentando o fazer ir embora ou simplesmente ganhar tempo pra resolver aquela situação.

-Na verdade... Não - disse ele na maior calma enquanto via a menina a sua frente, ela estava uma pilha de nervos, parecia que teria um ataque epilético a qualquer instante – problemática – murmurou ele mais pra si mesmo do que para ela, mais devido à proximidade que eles se encontravam ela conseguiu escutar.

-O que disse? – agora a fúria que antes era só um pretexto para que ele fosse embora, acabou se tornou algo real e muito... Problemático.

-Que eu não tinha nada mais interessante pra faze – disse ele arqueando uma sobrancelha. 

-"Ele só pode ta querendo me irritar"-pensava Temari enquanto cerrava um de seus punhos e milhares de veias apareciam em sua testa em sinal de irritação - Você por acaso está se fazendo de sonso? – perguntou ela com um tom de desgosto em suas palavras.

Agora Shikamaru percebe que ela se referia ao 'problemática' que ele havia dito em baixo tom para que ela não escutasse e, bem ele não estava mentindo, de fato ela era bem problemática e olha que eles só estão a poucos minutos conversando-"... mais precisamente... trinta minutos"-pensava ele enquanto olhava para o relógio com cara de entediado –"Perai, já são 10:00h"- disse rapidamente olhando para o relógio com certa pressa – "Kuso eu tenho que resolver isso rápido se não amanha eu não consigo acorda...como tudo isso é problemático"-bufou ele agora voltando a sua habitual calma

Temari percebeu que ele estava meio aéreo abriu seu armário com rapidez, pegou seu caderno e com enorme desgosto derrubou tudo no chão, afinal pra que ela arrombaria o armário de outra pessoa no primeiro dia de aula ne?O único motivo seria sacanear alguém, que no caso era ela mesma, deixou seu precioso material caído no chão e um menino aéreo em seus pensamentos para trás e correu o mais rápido que pode para despistá-lo.

Shikamaru agora havia voltado ao seu estado normal, percebeu que a garota havia sumido e conseguido arrombar o armário sem fazer barulho algum, isso o fez pensar, como em poucos minutos aquela menina conseguiu fazer isso, e ainda por cima desaparecer, ela devia ter a senha do armário, ou poderia ser já especialista nesse tipo de assunto, ou talvez ele estivesse tão desligado que nem percebeu o barulho que fez, seja qual for o verdadeiro motivo , era muito problemático pensar nisso no momento. Abaixou pegou os livros fechou o armário que ainda encontrava-se aberto e seguiu seu rumo, com seus pensamentos em três coisas: No relatório, em como desvendar esse 'mistério' e lógico em sua amada cama.

Tsuzuku

Minnaaaa!!! Como eu já disse antes esse cap fico pequeno mais finalmente finalizooooo a parte de encontros principais !!!!Aleluiaaa!!!! Agora vai começa a diversão !!! Os meninos vão pena pra conseguirem descobrir quem elas são èé mauhauhauhuhahua –risada maléfica- espero q tenham gostado o/ 

Agora um muito obrigado para:

Diogo-fogo: Uhuuuu eu to nos favoritos de alguemmm o//...obrigadinha pela sua review viu o/ espero que continue acompanhando \o/

Juh-chan X3: Sem problemas quanto a isso o/ o importante é que pelo menos as partes NejixTenten você tenha gostado ... espero q continue agradando viu XDDD...obrigadinha pela sua review o/

Pah-chan:Somos duas com uma tara por ele x3 mais eu já tenho uma paixão secreta não tão secreta assim (disclamer primeiro capitulo XDDD)...tentei posta mais rápido possível esse cap mais a criatividade da criança tava falida i.i ...obrigadinha pela sua review #3 e espero que continue acompanhando o/

Hanna Uchiha: Neee Hanna-chan que bom que você gosto desses capítulos e que você acha q a minha fic tem futuro o/...agora eu to idéias a mil e não vo demora muito pra posta os proximos capitulos XDD...um arigatooo pela sua review viu? o/

Uchiha Hyuuga Anna: Nós só vamos saber quem vai ganhar nos últimos minutos XDD...se bem que eu já sei X...XDDD...muito obrigada pela review e espero que você continue lendo essa fic o/.

Uchiha Mizuki-chan:Isso era pra ser um segredo sagrada do estado XDD mais eu vo conta pra você XDDD o motivo de eu conseguir postar tão rápido é que as minhas fics (no caso essa e outros projetos XDD) são baseadas em sonhos malucos e sem noção que eu tenho diariamente XDDD...no caso do casal Shikamaru e Temari eu não tive nenhum desses meus sonhos esclarecedores -.-...por isso a demora XDDD...mais obrigadinha pela sua review e que bom que você ta gostando viu? fico realmente muito feliz.

Temaris2SShika:Ohhh não o Sasuke ta querendo se unir ao Devon pra criar um revolução contra nós i.i...ele realmente é um baka uu, principalmente por pensar que pode nos vencer 8D...Espero que esse cap ShikaxTem tenha ficado a seus gosto , já que a criança aqui não tava com criatividade i.i...e Não morre não i.i quem vai me ajudar a combater as mentes insanas desse 2 malucos revolucionários i.i...e sobre sua review grande e criativa ...eh mais divertido e emocionante assim #olhos brilhando# o/...arigatooo pela sua review eu realmente ameiiii ela o/...espero que continue acompanhando mesmo depois desse capitulo ruim de shikxtem XDD...prometo que os outros vão ser melhores viu

E isso ai gente muitoooo obrigada pelas reviews e pela atenção de vocês , e peço que por favor façam parte da minha campanha nem que seja pra e colocar na forca por um capitulo ruim XDD 

NÓS APOIAMOS (esse é um quadrinho como o meu quadrinho de propaganda XDD se quiser que sua causa apareça aqui e só deixa uma review ou me add no msn okss?? ): 

"CAMPANHA FAÇA UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ CLIQUE NO GO 8D"

Ahhhh Minna antes de ir eu tenhu que consertar um erro básico do cap anterior XDDD

"-E quem disse que eu quero que você fique na minha? – perguntou ele debochado enquanto arqueava uma de suas sobrancelhas."

Essa foi uma fala do Gaara do cap anterior XDD...só que nela tem um pequeno enorme problemas "enquanto arqueava um de suas sobrancelhas"...como ele pode fazer isso se ele NÃO TEM SOBRANCELHAS TT-TT ...eu sei, eu sei é um erro terrível mais eu espero que vocês me perdoem XDD

Então agora eu tenho que ir, eu sei que estão todos felizes por isso e é por isso que eu estou indo XDD...Beijosss Já ne o/


	7. capitulo 6

Yoooooooooo Minna!!! Pra compensa o desastre do tamanho do ultimo cap eu to trazendo esse com mais do dobro de págs o/...eu realmente espero que gostem , já que nesse cap eles começam a pensar em um modo de reencontra-las e de tirar o máximo de informações delas no encontro do Sasuke e do Naruto XDDD...e nesse cap infelizmente não teremos as participações especiais de Sasuke, por vários motivos XDD

1-Ele ta de castigo por ta tramando contra mim uu

2-Ele ta atuando o/

3-Por que ele ta se arrumando para o encontro

Quem sabe se ele for um menino bonzinho eu tiro ele do castigo o/...ou então que tal uma enquête ele deve ou não continuar de castigo?? èé...eu e ele estaremos esperando as respostas de vocês o/

Agora meu mural de propaganda o/ (Quem quiser ter sua fic aqui no meu muralzinho é só deixar uma review ou me add no msn o/):

"Meu diário,minha vida" da tia Hanna Uchiha

"Rubi" da Haru no Hana

"Believe" da Chikage Hiwatari

"Hello Summer" da Hana Chyo

"A história de Sasori" da Uchiha Hyuuga Anna

"Se não me quer, não me provoca!" da Temaris2SShika

Bem gente eu espero que tenham uma boa leitura o/

-No quarto de Sasuke e Naruto-

-9:45 pm-

Todos estavam presentes menos Shikamaru.Os quatro indivíduos estavam em cantos separados do quarto e nem pareciam notar a presença um do outro, estavam envoltos de pensamentos, cada um relacionado a _sua _garota misteriosa.Naruto pensava que nunca vira menina tão bela e gentil em toda sua vida.Sasuke pensava em _seu anjo _e em como aqueles orbes iguais a duas lindas esmeraldas haviam mexido com ele.Neji pensava em um menina de coques, uma menina misteriosa, uma menina com mesmo interesses que ele, a primeira menina que fez que ele realmente quisesse se reencontrar, a primeira menina que foi dona de seus pensamentos não pelo seu corpo e sim por suas qualidades.Gaara pensava em uma certa loira de olhos azuis, como ele não havia visto aqueles olhos antes, ele lembrava bem de cada menina da escola, afinal poderia ser o primeiro dia de aula, mais Gaara costumava observar cada uma e observar seus jeitos desde já, e alem disso eles tinham feito uma aposta, e não lembrar de tê-la visto, torna as coisas mais complicadas pra ele, principalmente depois daquelas palavras.

-Flash Back-

Gaara estendeu a mão e apertou a mão da jovem em um sinal de confirmação, porem não espera a reação da mesma, ela se aproximou de seu ouvido e disse em um sussurro.

-Te vejo amanha, ah é claro, se você conseguir descobrir quem eu sou – disse isso se afastou dele deixando a mostra um sorriso de canto de boca ,e ela agora o encarava de perto e em outro sussurro completou sua fala com um simples - Ja ne – e logo após virando de costas e indo na direção de seu dormitório.

-Flash Back-

Neji pensa , e logo chega a conclusão que seria bom contar a seus amigos, assim poderiam ajuda-lo a procurar a tal menina que tanto pensava, porem quando vira em direção ao resto depara com um enorme curativo no nariz de Sasuke, ele fita o tal curativo com curiosidade , afinal conhecia muito bem o Uchiha e saberia muito bem que ele não era distraído pra se machucar tão facilmente, ou se fosse não colocaria curativo algum.

-Uchiha, o que houve com seu nariz?- pergunta o gênio Hyuuga, hoje havia sido um dia bem interessante para ele, descobrira que ser um gênio não significa ter todas as respostas.

Nesse momento com o soar da voz grossa de Neji pelo local todos despertam de seus pensamentos e fitam o nariz do portador dos orbes ônix.

-Um anjo...-disse ele ainda não saindo completamente de seus devaneios.

-Gota Geral-

-Um anjo?-Perguntou Naruto com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas com uma cara bastante interrogativa.

-Quer dizer uma menina...- disse ele agora voltando ao seu estado normal, tentando recuperar a pose- Uma menina ...ela me deu uma portada no nariz -.-

-Mega Gota geral-

Porém logo todos se tocaram do que ele havia falado, ele havia dito uma garota,Neji já sabia da existência de outra garota no recinto que todos se encontravam naquele momento, afinal uma jovem de cabelos em um estranho tom de rosa havia buscado a misteriosa dos coques.

-Por acaso ela tinha cabelos rosa?- pensou Neji um pouco alto demais, fazendo que todos no local o olhassem com uma cara interrogativa principalmente Sasuke, como? Como ele poderia saber dela? Afinal desde que ele chegara ao seu destino havia passado o tempo inteiro com ela, então não havia como ele saber sobre ela, pensamentos como esse passava na cabeça do Uchiha caçula.

-Co-como você sabe?- perguntou ele em um tom mais puxado pra um sussurro

-Eu também encontrei uma menina...- Disse ele –E esta, a garota do cabelo rosa foi chama-la – completou com as mãos no queixo e uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

Agora os outros três que o olhavam de forma curiosa.

-"Então haviam mais meninas!"-pensaram os três juntos, mais esse pensamento foi cortado pela voz de Naruto.

-Eu também... -disse ele parando um pouco pra pensa com uma de suas mãos no queixo assim como Neji enquanto olhava para um ponto qualquer no chão, mais logo completando – eu também conheci uma menina – agora disse ele fitando os colegas.

Todos agora só tinham um pensamento

-"Isso realmente está ficando estranho"-Pensavam todos eles.

-Humpf... Eu também conheci uma menina – disse Gaara, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes naquele local- O problema é que eu não a vi hoje mais cedo, nós fizemos uma aposta e antes de ir ela me disse algo como 'Nos vemos amanha, ah claro, se você descobrir quem eu sou'... Não lembro exatamente mais é algo muito parecido, e, além disso, não disse seu nome. - completou Gaara fazendo todos voltarem aos seus pensamentos.

-Realmente quando eu perguntei o nome dela, ela disse que não poderia me dizer- Naruto se pronunciava agora – Isso é realmente muito estranho.

-Sim, muito – completou Sasuke- Eu chamei a menina pra sair, pra poder agradecê-la pelo curativo que ela fez, mais ela me disse algo como 'Se você quiser me ver de novo, terá que ser à noite'... Também não me lembro as palavras exatas que ela usou, então diante das circunstancia eu marquei o encontro com ela na piscina – disse por fim.

-É eu também marquei um encontro, só que na fonte - disse Naruto.

Agora toda atenção era voltada aos donos do quarto, isso facilitaria muito os planos deles, por que pensando bem elas deveriam se conhecer já que todas fora do dormitório na mesma hora,e a menina dos coques e a de cabelo rosa já tinham dado uma grande chance dessa hipótese estar correta, então se descobrissem havia um grande chance de descobrir o resto, mas antes que qualquer um deles pudessem se pronunciar a atenção foi voltada para a porta que estava sendo aberta por Shikamaru.

-Desculpem a demora, encontrei uma garota muito problemática no caminho - o recém chegado estava se pronunciando.

- Há algo muito errado aqui – disse Neji – Como todos nós encontramos garotas diferentes, que não foram vistas hoje de manhã, que não podem pronunciar seus nomes e que só podem se encontradas de noite?E todas no mesmo horário?

Shikamaru parecia não estar entendendo muito bem a conversa, mais pelo que ele pode perceber eles também haviam encontrado garotas na escola, e isso realmente não era uma coisa muito normal considerando o horário em que se encontravam.

-Faremos o seguinte – desta vez Gaara se pronunciava- Como todos podemos perceber ninguém aqui achou o maldito relatório, todos iremos dormir e amanha procuraremos pistas sobre essas meninas misteriosas.

-Hai!-disseram todos juntos, logo depois Neji,Gaara e Shikamaru se direcionaram a seus quartos e Sasuke e Naruto se posicionavam pra dormi.Os outros meninos fizeram logo o mesmo, em meia hora todos já estavam deitado e dormindo.

-Quarto Sasuke e Naruto-

-3:00 da manhã –

-AHHHHHHHHHH –gritava Naruto fazendo Sasuke pular de susto e cair com tudo no chão

-O que foi Dobe?!!! – Gritava Sasuke com um mal-humor descomunal.

-O relatório... – disse ele ofegante – Na primeira parte ... da mochila – respira profundamente e fala com calma – pronto falei.

POW

Esse barulho foi excessivamente alto, já que todo o local estava mergulhando em puro silencio.

-Itaii – foi o que o loiro conseguiu exclama antes de ser ver sendo arrastado pra escrivaninha do quarto.

-Vamos termina esse relatório logo – disse ele lançando um olhar ameaçador e assustador.

-Ha-hai – Foi o que Naruto conseguiu dizer enquanto uma enorme quantidade enorme de gotas de nervosismo descendo de sua testa.

Sasuke seguiu até um local próximo a porta e acendeu a luz, deixando o ambiente extremamente claro fazendo os olhos de ambos arderem devido a claridade que seus olhos estavam desacostumados.Logo depois Sasuke seguiu em direção a mochila de Naruto e encontrou o relatório no lugar em que ele havia dito que estaria, entregou ao dono da mochila, logo mais pegou o livro de historia e os dois ficaram o resto da noite terminando o maldito relatório.

-No Dia Seguinte-

-6:53 am-

Muitos alunos já se encontravam na sala de aula e com as meninas não era diferente, lá estavam elas sentadas em suas cadeiras conversando baixo entre si,não queriam chamar atenção alguma, o assunto do momento, 5 garotos de uma certa noite.

-Aposta? – Indagou Sakura curiosa

-Sim aposta – disse Ino – apostei com ele que ele não conseguiria me conquistar, porém, ele não faz idéia de quem eu sou – disse ela com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

-É Ino você realmente tem cada uma – quem falava agora era Tenten

-Isso vai ser divertido, provavelmente ele irá me procurar mais tarde, e eu vou estar lá, e pra ele descobrir quem eu sou eu vo deixar algumas indiretas, é tipo um caça ao tesouro onde o premio é nossa liberdade durante os últimos 2 meses de aula – disse ela sorridente.

-Interessante – Temari dizia – Isso realmente parece algo divertido, deixaríamos os meninos que nós encontramos realmente curiosos , isso é se eles já não estão.

-Eu marquei um encontro com o Naruto-kun – disse Hinata, perto das meninas ela era completamente diferente, era completamente aberta, e tinha uma personalidade parecida com a de Sakura, dependendo da situação era bastante difícil de se lidar – Gostei de seu jogo Ino-chan, permita-me roubar a idéia, mais é claro sem apostas, afinal uma menina santa como eu não joga jogos sujos como esses – disse com as palavras saindo em um tom de brincadeira

-Então meninas, faremos o seguinte – Ino estava com a atenção de suas amigas sobre si- todas nós se os encontrarmos de novo, deixaremos em nossas conversas indiretas para eles descobrirem quem nós somos- disse ela sorrindo divertidamente.

-Fechado!! – disseram todas juntas, porém a atenção delas e como de toda a turma foram voltadas aos 5 rapazes que entravam na sala.

Primeiro entraram Naruto e Sasuke, estes estavam com uma expressão horrível no rosto, estavam com olheiras enormes, cabelos bagunçados, e uma cara amassada tudo indicava que ambos não haviam conseguido dormir, porém mesmo com essas aparências as meninas ainda se jogavam a seus pés.Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru entraram logo em seguida todos com suas habituais expressões, a fria, de Gaara, a séria, de Neji e a tediosa, de Shikamaru.Os 5 entraram e seguiram em direção a seus devidos lugares, sendo seguidas por 5 garotas que atendiam pelos seguintes nomes: Sasame, Karin, Kin, Konan e Tayuya.

-Naruto-kun o que houve com você? – perguntou ela com aquela voz nojenta tentando seduzi-lo.

-Eu e o Teme ficamos a madrugada toda terminando o relatório – respondeu ele com sua voz abafada por seu braço, no qual onde sua cabeça estava apoiada.

-Como assim? – perguntou o Neji se intrometendo na conversa.

-Como você não escutou o grito que esse dobe deu as 3:00 da manhã?- perguntou Sasuke incrédulo.

Naruto levantou a cabeça e olhou para Neji – Eu tava tendo um sonho muito bom com Ramén, quando eu me lembrei quando o teme me entrego o relatório e eu coloquei na parte da frente da mochila – disse ele normalmente enquanto entre algumas palavras este bocejava – então eu gritei no meu sonho, e sem quere acabei gritando realmente – simplesmente continuou.

O professor de matemática havia chegado à sala nesse exato momento, ele poderia ser qualquer coisa, desde que seja sinônimo de assustador. Mal havia falado seu nome e já estava mandando fazer exercícios, e como graças a deus era inicio de ano e ele havia deixado que os alunos fizessem grupos de 5 (Eu: Nossa por que será que todo professor dessa escola coloca o pessoal em grupos de 5 ? XDD), então dada as circunstancias os garotos se reuniram em um canto, o mais afastado onde poderiam conversar sem qualquer interrupção,e observar cada menina presente naquela sala.

-Então alguma delas parece com as meninas? – perguntou Sasuke.

Os meninos rodaram o olho por toda a sala, e parando em cada garota olhando detalhadamente cada menina, logicamente que cada menina que se via observada por eles ficaram se gabando por meia hora, eles estavam agora analisando as meninas da frente da sala, eram elas, eles as olharam atentamente, viram tudo analisaram o rosto, onde a maioria era coberto por óculos ou pelo cabelo, observaram as roupas, que aparentavam ser no mínimo 3 números maior que o delas realmente , sendo assim não puderam analisar seus corpos, tentaram ver seus olhos, mais estes não puderam ser vistos pois todas estavam de cabeças baixas escrevendo atentamente cada um em seu caderno,diante das circunstancias não se via semelhança alguma entre elas e as meninas da noite passada(isso por que não conseguiram ver os olhos delas XD).

-Iie – responderam todos desanimados.

-Elas podem ser de outras turmas – disse Neji

Todos olharam pra ele, estavam desanimados se fosse pra achar uma menina de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes como aquele e um grupo de garotas, eles já teriam achado a muito tempo...

-"Não, só se..."- Sasuke concluiu em pensamento logo depois abrindo um sorriso de vitória, ele havia descoberto um dos pontos principais do desastre da sua procura – Elas estiverem disfarçadas – terminou seus pensamentos em voz alta.

Todos seus amigos o olharam com um cara de assustado, mais pensando bem as coisas estavam começando a fazer mais sentido, Gaara agora entendia o por que ainda não a havia visto e o motivo daquela frase que ela disse antes de sair, Neji agora sabia o motivo dela ter dito que ela sabia de muitas coisas, Shikamaru agora sabia o motivo dela ter saído , ou melhor desaparecido, Sasuke entendia o motivo dela só querer ser vista a noite e Naruto o motivo dela não querer dizer seu nome.

-Parece que eles já descobriram que estamos disfarçadas – Disse Temari mordendo as costas da lapiseira enquanto olhava pras meninas com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Que a caçada comece – Disse Tenten rindo como a amiga, e logo sendo seguida pelas demais meninas.

Agora as duvidas dos meninos em vez de diminuir aumentavam cada vez mais, por que disfarce? Como as encontrariam de novo? Como conseguiriam descobrir suas identidades? O inicio da caçada encontrava-se nas mãos de Sasuke e Naruto, eles teriam que retirar a maior quantidade de informações possíveis delas em uma noite.

-Estamos contando com vocês pra arrancarem o máximo de informações delas – disse Neji seguido de um suspiro cansado.

-Nós sabemos – disse dando um suspiro tão grande quanto o de Neji - faremos o possível afinal temos pouco tempo...

-Pouco tempo? – Gaara agora disse mostrando um pouco de preocupação.

-Sim, ela te deu o prazo até o baile não é mesmo então façamos as contas, somando todos os férias prolongados, temos quase 2 meses, vamos levar em conta que ela vá visitar os pais ou coisas do gênero, são menos 2 meses , com menos 4 meses das férias de verão e do meio do ano e menos 2 meses que seriam referentes ao resto do ano, sem contar com os pequenos feriados que podemos colocar ai seguramente 20 dias- disse Sasuke

-Isso dá... - Naruto diz enquanto faz as contas - uns 100 dias durantes os próximos meses – respondeu ele nervoso... Como? Como haveria tão pouco tempo? Quando se via por esse lado eles tinham menos de 4 meses...eles teriam que agir e teria que ser bem rápido.

Tsuzuku

E aiii gente o que vocês acharam? Hein? Hein? #olhos brilhando# eu consegui me redimir pelo cap micro que eu fiz da ultima vez? Diz que simmm please i.i...eu quero sabe a opinião de vocês viu

Agora os Agradecimentos vão para:

Diogo-fogo: Você acha mesmo?? #olhos brilhando intensamente#...ainda tem muita confusão pra vir XDD...eles ainda estão bolando um plano pra descobrirem quem são elas heheh èé...obrigadinha pela sua review o/

Pah-chan:Eu sei que o cap fico mtooo pequeno i.i...a Temari-chan vai consegui tira essa imagem da cabeça do Shikamaru, ainda não sei como, mais ela vai XDDD...vo ser bem sincera com você ...eu tenho uma tara por homens frios,ruivos e/ou de cabelo grande ou seja tem muitos que se encaixam nesse perfil ;3...e sem problema se você não vê a atualização XDD...eu custumo atualiza muito rapido por isso pode passar despercebido mesmo XDD...obrigadinha pela sua review viu?? o/ (que riminha brega

-.-')

Prisma159: Eles vão começa a se mata no próximo cap, onde eles vão bola uma plano mirabolante lá pra tenta descobrir quem elas são XDDD...que bom que você esteja gostando viu?o/ e obrigadinha pela sua review o/

Juh-chan X3: Que bom que você termino de lê ...sim sim ainda vai ter muito NejixTenten XDDD...espero que continue lendo o/...brigada pela sua review o/

Campanhas que apoiamos:

"CAMPANHA FAÇA UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ CLIQUE NO GO 8D"

Enquête: 

Sasuke deve sair do castigo?

Sim

Não

Gente eu to criando um multimídia no final de cada cap XDDDD...bem eu espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando e ajudando na minha campanha #olhos brilhando#

Beijosss

Ja ne o/


	8. capitulo 7

Minna!!!!!!!eu demorei mtooooooooooooooooo eu sei xDDD...mais como eu já disse eu tava no maior clima festivo e tinha gente má querendo me arrasta de casa XDD...logo depois eu viajei e passei 10 longos dias no meio do mato, lá ate tinha pc...mais eu tinha esquecido as 4 pgs já escrita aqui no RJ xX, e o pior, voltei doente TT-TT vidinha boa neh?? xDDD...bem ai vai mais um cap...eu realmente espero que gostem pra compensar a minha demora xDD ...Nyaaa o Sasuke-kun saiu do castigo,já que a maioria quis assim èé

Sasuke:Eu so amado #olhos brilhando#

Eu:Não fica se achando não ùu

Sasuke: Isso é inveja P

Eu: Inveja de você...humpf...fala serio

Sasuke: Sei sei...

Eu: Cala boca e me ajuda a coloca esse papeis no mural de propaganda ùu

Sasuke: Tah ùu

Agora meu mural de propaganda o/ (Quem quiser ter sua fic aqui no meu muralzinho é só deixar uma review ou me add no msn o/...ah e eu coloco as que eu mais gosto também viu #3):

"Meu diário,minha vida" da tia Hanna Uchiha

"Strangers" da mk-chan160

"Meu inocente amor" da Yukie-chan

"Naruto em Hogwarts" da Belblack

"Ironia do Destino" da Bianca Bion

"O Beijo do Vampiro" da Vampiric Lilium

"The Only" da u.saku-chan

"Misterio no Colégio Interno" da Debby Uchiha

"Rubi" da Haru no Hana

"Believe" da Chikage Hiwatari

"Hello Summer" da Hana Chyo

"Quando os deuses amam" da Haru no Hana

"A história de Sasori" da Uchiha Hyuuga Anna

"Se não me quer, não me provoca!" da Temaris2SShika

Gente boa leitura viu??? XDDD

-No intervalo-

Os meninos estavam sentados em uma grande mesa no centro, onde em volta poderia se ver um mar de meninas babando por eles, porém, eles estavam acompanhados por algumas dessas meninas, ao lado de Gaara encontrava-se Kin, ao lado de Naruto estava Sasame, ao lado de Neji podia se ver Konan, Karin encontrava-se ao lado de Sasuke e Tayuya de Shikamaru. Os meninos queriam um pouco de sossego para poder pensarem no que fazer para descobrirem quem são as meninas donas de seus pensamentos, porém, o que conseguiram foram meninas chatas tentando chamar suas atenções, eles tentavam se concentrar a todo custo nas meninas presentes no salão mais estava realmente muito mais difícil com aquelas 5 insuportáveis penduradas em seus pescoços .

-Neji-kun por que essa carinha de emburrado? – dizia Konan com uma voz chorosa – Conta pra mim..hein??Quem sabe eu posso te reanima – sussurrava no ouvido do rapaz com um tom malicioso.

-Não enche!- foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu escutar antes dele se levantar e sentar em outra mesa onde sua prima se encontrava.

-Com licença Hinata-sama , será que eu poderia me sentar aqui com vocês , somente por hoje? – Ele perguntou em um tom educado enquanto fitava as meninas educadamente pedindo permissão para que pudesse fazer o que ele havia pedido.

As meninas se entreolharam curiosas, porém, logo formaram sorrisinhos maliciosos e imperceptíveis no rosto de todas elas.

-Ha-hai Neji-niisan, fique a vontade – disse ela transformando seu sorriso malicioso em um sorriso tímido e doce.

-Arigatou Hinata-sama – disse ele enquanto se sentava na frente de sua prima e ao lado de Ino – pretendo não atrapalhara a conversa de vocês – disse ele sério.

Agora elas não poderiam continuar os assuntos anteriores, já que se tratava exatamente sobre eles, o único jeito era puxar assunto, e como Hinata tinha mais intimidade com Neji e conhecia muito bem as meninas ela se pronunciou.

-Hummm... Neji-niisan... Se não for muito incomodo – dizia ela com uma voizinha tímida e suave- gostaria de saber... Por-por que saiu... Da mesa onde estava?- concluiu ela enquanto brincava com seus dedinhos timidamente.

Neji olha pra ela, com certeza ela estaria constrangida,afinal, eles nunca tiveram muito contato e não se viam a muitos anos,e talvez ele estivesse atrapalhando a conversa anterior, porém,isso não parecia incomodar, parecia até que elas estariam querendo conversar, então querendo parecer simpático respondeu.

-A Konan, estava me enchendo a paciência – disse ele demonstrando a sua frustração em suas palavras.

-Realmente não gosto muito dela - Mitsashi se pronunciava tentando disfarçar sua voz fazendo-a soar mais baixa e suave que de costume, coisa que pareceu conseguir,por que o menino,ou melhor, o gênio Hyuuga, parecia nem perceber,depois ela deu uma leve olhada de esguelha para a mesa onde a tal menina se encontrava, esta estava com uma aparência indignada enquanto encarava o menino com um misto de raiva e frustração.

-A cara dela está impagável – disse Temari enquanto dava umas risadas baixas.

-Bem feito bem que ela merecia mesmo - Sakura se pronunciava com um sorriso maléfico em seus lábios.

Neji encarava aquilo surpreso, aparentemente as meninas mais ingênuas da sala, não eram tão ingênuas assim, elas pareciam ser tão...

-"Interessantes"-pensava Neji, que até onde ele podia ver pareciam ser bastante divertidas, o que dava certo conforto e a possibilidade de um conversa, digamos que... Descente, como se fossem somente amigos, grandes amigos, sem qualquer malicia, era um ambiente agradável e ele estava gostando disso, então sem nem mesmo perceber sorriu.

As meninas perceberam e sorriram de volta, porém esses sorrisos duraram pouco, já que quem vinha se aproximando, era Konan, e se como não bastasse somente ela, ela trouxe as amiguinhas.

Konan que assistia a cena de longe, viu o menino sorrir, um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso simpático, aquilo havia sido o cumulo, ele nunca sorrira assim antes pra ela, e não seria para aquelas "aberrações" ,como ela mesma costumava chamar, que ele sorriria.A menina em simples estalar de dedos chamou a atenção de suas "comparsas" que imediatamente entenderam o plano.Os meninos que estavam sentados a mesa com as jovens, as viram levantar e seguir pra a mesa onde Neji e as outras se encontravam, e em suas mão seguravam algo em frente ao corpo, eles todos acharam muito suspeito então começaram a olhar naquela direção.

-Escutem aqui suas aberrações, tirem logo esses sorrisinhos medonhos da cara , e nem pensem em se aproximar do MEU Neji-kun – disse ela com ar de vitória enquanto ria com suas amigas.

As meninas olhavam pra baixo, estavam revoltadas por dentro,quem ela pensa que é para chama-las desse jeito,mas, não poderiam fazer nada, se não poderiam colocar o disfarce por água abaixo, então ainda indignadas limitaram-se somente a fitar um ponto qualquer no chão,fazendo-o parecer bastante interessante.

-Que foi?- Perguntou Konan com uma voz sinica- Na hora de se esfregarem no Neji-kun vocês ficaram todas risonhas agora nem ao menos olham tentam retruca.- Disse ela com um sorriso maldoso no rosto que Neji não estava gostando muito.Este estava começando a ficar estressado, ele que fora pra lá, elas só haviam o recebido com simpatia, e Konan não calava a boca, o que já estava o fazendo ficar mais irritado, afinal quem ela pensava que era pra fala dele como se fosse um objeto, e pior , um objeto DELA!O rapaz estava tão concentrado em xinga-la mentalmente, que não percebeu quando Konan e as suas amigas fizeram como uma roda atrás das meninas, uma atrás de cada uma das meninas, e logo em seguida derramar um copo grande e cheio de coca-cola em todas as 5 que estavam sentadas.

As 5 jovens estavam se contorcendo pra não enfiar a mão na cara delas, mais não dava, as únicas coisas que elas puderam fazer foram fingir um choro e correr, correr pra bem longe, bem longe daquelas risadas insuportáveis e daquela confusão toda. O que fez Konan e suas amiguinhas insuportáveis abrirem um largo sorriso de vitória.

Neji antes mesmo de poder se desculpar pelo mal entendido que ocorrera, já não via mais as meninas, então ele foca seu olhar para a causadora de toda essa confusão, ele a olhava com raiva, ódio, ele estava completamente fora de si.

Os meninos olhavam estáticos da mesa onde eles estavam.Sabiam que tinha algo errado e não fizeram nada pra impedir, eles poderiam ter evitado isso tudo, mais não eles ficaram quietos.Mais isso não é hora de ficar se culpando, afinal até onde eles conhecem aquelas 5 se não fosse agora seria mais tarde e eles não conseguiram impedir do mesmo jeito, isso tudo era tão,como o Shikamaru diria mesmo, muito problemático.

-O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO???- berrou ele com todas as suas forças, fazendo assim as risadas cessarem, agora todos o olhavam com medo.

-Ca-ca-calma Neji-kun!- disse Konan substituindo o sorriso vitorioso por uma expressão assustada.

-CALMA???COMO EU POSSO TER CALMA?!?!!!!! VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE ACHA QUE EU TE PERTENÇO E QUE OS OUTROS NÃO MERECEM RESPEITO???FUI EU QUE VIM PRA CÁ!!! ELAS SOMENTE FORAM SIMPATICAS...-Neji estava uma pilha de nervos e descontava tudo em suas palavras, que eram voltadas a Konan e a gentalha que estava com ela, ele falaria mais se não fosse cortado pela mesma..

-Mais Neji-kun elas mereciam por terem tentado inutilmente tirar você de mim – disse Konan emburrada, fazendo pose para ver se conseguia acalmar toda aquela fúria que o menino emanava em suas palavras, porem fora uma inútil tentativa, já que suas palavras fizeram somente ele se irritar mais com elas.

-ME TIRAR DE VOCÊ!! GAROTA VÊ SE VOCÊ SE TOCA!!!! EU NUNCA FUI SEU E NÃO VAI SER AGORA QUE EU VOU SER!!! A MINHA VIDA NÃO TE INTERESSA!! AS PESSOAS COM QUEM EU FALO E ME RELACIONO MENOS AINDA!!!- disse ele saindo do refeitório demonstrando toda sua fúria em seu movimentos, logo em seguido os meninos repetiram o caminho feito por Neji

-Neji, um dia você ainda vai ser meu – foram essas as palavras abafadas por um barulho ensurdecedor, que Konan conseguiu pronunciar.

-PRÉÉÉÉ!!!-

Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru e Gaara ,logo o seguiriam, mais perderam muito tempo, afinal havia batido o sinal e agora centenas,por mais que muitos não costumavam comer na cantina ainda sim uma enorme quantidade de alunos encontravam-se naquela hora no recinto e estes agora saiam em disparadas pela porta em direção a suas salas, então logo perderam seu amigo de vista.

-Com Neji-

Ele já andava a alguns minutos, e logo se viu nos fundos do colégio, lá era um grande campo onde haviam poucas árvores, ele logo se deitou na grama, estava inquieto, colocou o braço sobre os olhos, na intenção de relaxar, mais em um movimento rápido e brusco sentou-se na grama e esbravejou.

-O que elas pensam que são?? Deus por acaso??- estava visível a irritação do jovem

-Essa é uma pergunta que eu não sei responder - disse uma voz feminina próxima de si ao seu lado. Neji arregalou os olhos o máximo que podia. Lá estava ela sentada ao seu lado, a dona de seus pensamentos, dando-lhe um sorriso lindo e acolhedor, ela estava mais linda que nunca, seus olhos refletiam o brilho do sol e seus longos cabelos estavam soltos dando a honra da presença de suas ondulações . A menina logo percebeu o sorriso do menino a sua frente, estava completamente embasbacado, então riu, o que logo tirou o menino de seus devaneios, fazendo fita-la com uma expressão séria mais ao mesmo tempo confusa.

-Desculpe!- disse a menina parando de rir ao poucos e abrindo novamente aquele sorriso encantador. – Então... O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela, mesmo já sabendo a resposta gostaria de ouvir da boca dele, só pra comprovação mesmo.

-Você não viu o que aconteceu lá no refeitório? – Perguntou ele incrédulo.

-Ahh você está bravo por isso, nós sabemos que você não tem culpa nenhuma relaxa – disse ela sorrindo.

-Mais eu que atrai o problema pra elas, elas não fizeram nada além de me receberem bem – ele suspira, mais logo pergunta – E você não deveria estar na aula? Até onde eu sei você também é uma aluna também. – Neji agora a fitava.

-Ora ora, então quer dizer que só o senhor tem o direito de matar aula é? – Dizia ela divertidamente – Pois bem, eu vim até aqui com um único objetivo, dar-lhe um aviso.

Agora a menina tinha conseguido completamente a atenção de Neji fazendo-o desligar-se completamente de tudo que estava a sua volta, pra ele só a menina que encontrava-se a seu lado existia, ele virou-se para ela e esta percebeu que poderia continua a falar.

-Eu e as meninas já percebemos que vocês já sacaram que estávamos disfarçadas e estão tentando descobrir quem nós somos.

-Co-como vocês sabem?? Alias pensei que vocês só aparecessem a noite- ele já tinha mudado completamente o assunto sem nem ao menos perceber, afinal aquilo poderia ajudar , e ele precisava arrancar o máximo de informações possíveis enquanto estavam ali.

Tente ria – Calma uma pergunta de cada vez, então a primeira resposta é, nós percebemos que vocês estavam tentando observar as meninas do salão, bem tentando, por que as aquelas 5 não estavam deixando, segunda resposta é, eu e as meninas decidimos que contando que estejamos sozinhos podemos aparecer a qualquer momento.-Aquilo havia pegado Neji de surpresa, como assim a qualquer momento? Teria que estar sempre preparado pra qualquer aparição repentina?- Bem mais continuando – disse ela risonha- primeiro eu quero pedi que você repassasse essa conversa a seus amigos – o menino afirmou com a cabeça e ela então continuou –certos, eu e as meninas pensamos que vocês associaram a aposta de Gaara com o prazo que vocês têm pra descobrir quem somos – Neji realmente agora sabia que ser um gênio não significa ter todas as respostas, como essas meninas conseguiam prever seus pensamentos e movimentos com tanta facilidade e sem serem notadas?Como elas conseguiam os entender tão bem? A garota logo continuou e tirou o jovem de seus pensamentos-Nós não temos nada haver com o trato deles, mas, faremos o seguinte, a cada encontro nosso mandaremos indiretas a vocês para que vocês consigam descobrir até o prazo, caso ao contrario, nós desapareceremos da frente de vocês, porém, isso não significa que vocês ainda não possam descobrir quem somo – Neji a fitava confuso, o que ela queria dizer? – No caso do seu amigo ruivo, decidimos que caso ele consiga descobrir quem nós somos nossa amiga só poderá cumprir a parte da aposta quando ela estiver sem seu disfarce, ele não poderá mandar ela revelar quem realmente é e nem quem nós somos.- Tenten vasculhava sua mente pra ver se não se esquecia de nenhum detalhe, quando sua atenção é chamada para o prédio escolar – Tenho que ir, por favor diga a seus amigos – A menina se levantou e foi andando em direção ao dormitório feminino e sumiu da vista do menino, que continua estático sentado na relva, havia sido tudo tão rápido ele não conseguira arrancar quase nada dela, e pelo que ela havia dito a ele mandaria um indireta, que também não estava conseguindo encaixar em sua cabeça, estava realmente começando a duvidar por que era chamado de gênio.

-Alô???!!! Nejiii tem alguém ai?? – A primeira coisa que o dono dos orbes perolas viu foi uma mão ser sacudida a sua frente que em pequenos relances escondia uma cabeleira loira.

-Naruto?? O que faz aqui?- perguntou ele sem entender mais nada, a poucos minutos estava sozinho com a menina dos coques e agora tinha um ser loiro na sua frente gritando freneticamente com ele-"mundo estranho"

-Eu que pergunto, eu e os viemos atrás de você depois daquela confusão e eu encontro você aqui com a maior cara de idiota e...

-POW-

-Itaiiii!!!! Por que fez isso?? – Naruto passava a mão no seu galo recém adquirido.

-Vamos, achar os outros e ir pros dormitórios preciso falar urgente com vocês – disse Neji se levantando.

-Nós acabamos de chegar - Sasuke acabara de chegar junto com Gaara e Shikamaru - o que você tem de tão urgente pra falar com a gente?- Sasuke perguntou curioso.

-Vem vamos pro dormitório esse horário deve estar vazio e então podemos conversar sem risco de sermos ouvidos. - disse ele a seus amigos indicando a direção do dormitório fazendo que todos os seguissem curiosos, o que teria de tão urgente para ser dito.

-Com as Meninas-

Tenten acabara de chegar ao quarto de Sakura, Temari e Ino. Esta ultima acabara de sair do banheiro, trajava um hobby azul claro e tinham uma toalha cobrindo seus cabelos sedosos loiros molhados, o que indicava que ela tinha acabo de sair de seu banho. - E então – a loira sorriu maliciosamente enquanto caminhava até seu armário procurando uma roupa para se vestir.

-Recado dado?- Perguntou a dona dos cabelos róseos que estava sentada em sua cama junto com Hinata.

-Sim- disse a menina dos coques que sorria vitoriosa enquanto fechada a porta atrás de si.-Mas por pouco eu não fui pega- a que se pronunciava deu um longo suspiro enquanto escorregava atrás da porta, já as outras arregalaram seus olhos mostrando sua preocupação.

-Como assim?-Perguntou Hinata aflita, se Tenten fosse pega todos seus planos poderiam ir por água abaixo, seria um verdadeiro caos se outra pessoa entrasse no "jogo".

-Calma - disse Tenten tentando acalmar as outras 4 que estavam no quarto junto com ela – Como eu já disse foi por pouco, se eu não tivesse escutado o escandaloso do Naruto gritando pelo nome do Neji eu realmente teria sido pega, ai seria mais fácil pra eles se tivesse mais um tivesse me visto.- Disse ela dando mais um longo suspiro.

-Discordo. – Sakura disse ganhando a atenção das meninas. – Se eles realmente quisessem fazer isso, Neji já teria feito, afinal naquele dia ele também me viu não foi?

Todas param e pensam um pouco, e não tardam a fazer um sinal de concordância com a cabeça.

-Seja mais cautelosa da próxima vez – a menina das quatro marias-chiquinhas pronunciou com seriedade mais logo substituindo por um largo sorriso divertido - Mais e então conta como foi a reação dele? – Perguntou Temari animada.

Tenten riu – Eles pensavam que nós usaríamos o prazo da aposta pra que eles pudessem descobrir que nós somos – ela riu de novo – quando eu disse que nós iríamos dar indiretas ele fez uma cara de espanto mais logo depois de alivio, mais quando eu disse que nós desapareceríamos e que eles tinham que tenta sozinhos, e que não podiam contar com a ajuda da aposta dos dois, a cara de desespero foi impagável, foi mais ou menos assim – a menina faz uma careta levando todas a rirem.

-Com os meninos-

Os meninos acabaram de chegar no quarto de Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru, o portador dos olhos perolas sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha, seus colegas de quarto foram respectivamente a suas cama enquanto Naruto e Sasuke seguiram para cama vazia.

-E então o que tinha de tão importante pra nos falar?- Sasuke pergunta.

-Encontrei com a menina dos coques – disse ele fechando seus olhos fazendo uma cara pensativa.

-Pensei que elas só aparecessem a noite – Shikamaru perguntou arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-É eu também...mais ela disse que estivéssemos sozinhos não teria problema e... – O menino havia sido interrompido por um comentário de seu colega loiro.

-Huhuhu agora eu saquei o porquê tava todo animadinho e com cara de idiota – Naruto deu um risinho sarcástico.

-POW-

-Cala boca – Esbravejou Neji envergonhado – Bem mais não é esse o ponto em que quero chegar – Agora todos estavam quietos e prestando atenção no menino de longos cabelos castanhos – Ela veio me da um recado e pediu que eu passasse a vocês, ela me disse que usariam o prazo dado a aposta de Gaara com a amiga delas, para que nós pudéssemos descobrir quem elas eram – logo foi interrompido.

-Fale uma coisa que não sabemos Neji – Gaara se pronunciou

-Calma ainda não acabei – suspirou novamente – Ela disse que todas as vezes que nós nos encontrássemos elas mandariam indiretas para nós, só que essas indiretas só vão até a noite do baile – todos arregalaram os olhos e Neji continuou – logo depois elas sumiriam e nós teríamos que descobrir por nós mesmo, e caso Gaara ganhasse a aposta, as ordens só poderiam ser dadas quando ela tivesse sem o disfarce e nós não podemos pedir que revelem suas identidade – Gaara agora estava com a boca aberta e olhos arregalados, tentava se pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra saia.

-Kuso - Sasuke esbravejou – E qual foi a indireta dessa vez?

-Esse é o problema, eu não sei - Neji bufou enquanto fechava os olhos para pensar.

-Não sei por que ainda te chama de gênio- Naruto acrescentou este comentário fazendo bico.

-POW-

-Fica quieto Naruto!-Neji tinha veias pulsando em sua testa.

-Neji diga-nos o que vocês falaram sem perder nenhum detalhe – Sasuke pediu, e logo Neji atendeu, contou-lhes a conversa com todos os detalhes e todos começaram a pensar.

-Affz, isso é tudo muito problemático – Shikamaru disse enquanto fitava o teto.

-É nós sabemos – todos disseram juntos.

-Com as meninas-

Todas ainda riam, mais não tardou que eles cessassem.

-E então? Qual foi a indireta?- Ino perguntou

-Olha, eu deixei meio vago me diga o que vocês acham... – Tenten lhe disse o que dissera ao menino, todos se olharam e logo Hinata se pronunciou.

-É realmente bastante vago, mas ainda temos 8 longos meses a frente não é meninas?? – disse empolgada.

-Sim!!!! – Todas disseram juntas e logo se puseram a rir novamente.

- Na Sala de Aula Penúltimo tempo-

O professor havia acabado de chegar à sala, pôs seu material e suas coisas em cima de sua mesa e logo se pronunciou.

-Relatórios em cima da minha mesa, por favor!

Tsuzuku.

Uhuuuu!!!!Heheh final de mais um cap XDDD...Nyaa Minna quanto as reviews eu só vo responder no próximo cap xx, eu já fiquei a tarde toda aqui escrevendo esse cap agora eu vo deita um pouco por que a minha gripe não tah ajudando i.i...MAIS EU AGRADEÇO DE TODO MEU CORAÇÃOZINHO AS REVIEWS QUE VOCÊS ME MANDARAM ...OBRIGADA MESMO VIU!!?!?sem elas eu já teria abandonado a fic #3...mais td bem XDD

Campanhas que apoiamos:

"CAMPANHA FAÇA UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ CLIQUE NO GO 8D"

Mais um vez obrigada a todas as pessoas que perderam seus preciosos tempos lendo essa porcaria ...sem vocês eu não so nada TT

Kissus

Já ne o/


	9. Especial: Respondeno reviews

Gente eu melhoreiii!!! Nhaiii que felizz por isso eu vo responder todos as reviews que vocês me mandaram o/

Diogo-Fogo:Realmente eh difícil saber no que elas estão pensando D...sim sim a Ino vai fazer de tudo pra ganha a aposta XDD...mais ninguém sabe neh D...brigada pela sua review e desculpa pela demora!!! TT

Gu3Mii: Hehehe xDD o Sasuke vai fica metido desse jeito...depois ninguém aguenta xDD...que bom que você gosto da minha fic...eu realmente não sei como vocês perdem tempo lendo...mais eu agradeço por isso xDD...quanto a indireta eu vo tentar revelar depois na fic XDDD não se preocupe eu quis deixar vago msm XDD eu msm não acharia se não fosse eu escrevendo XDD...brigadinha pela review

Aninha2893:Nyaa ele saiu do castigo e agora ta tentando fugi da terapia tbm ò.o ...não posso da mta folga pra ele não se não já viu nehh xDDD...eh mais eh como vc disse mesmo todos merecem uma segunda chance D...mtoooo obrigada pela sua review amiga!!!

Prisma159: Olha eu ainda to sem idéia quanto a historia das meninas por isso eu to meio que em duvida se eu vo colok ou não detalhadamente posso so coloka um explicaçãozinha ou posso colok um cap especial das lembranças ainda num sei . ...e ahhh eles vão pena muitooo pra consegui descobrir a identidade delas e eu vo adora fz isso D #mente maligna em ação#...obrigada pela sua review viu??o/

Hi-sensei e Ka-chan: Que os jogos comecem èé ...eles vão sofrer nas mãos delas sim...mais de um jeitinho carinhoso xDD...eu achu D...obrigada pela sua review.

Pah-chan:Nyaa obrigada por compreender !!! Eu vo ver se eu vo conseguir voltar com força total como antes XDD...mais vai fica um pouco mais complicado agora que a minha mãe ta ficando completamente maluca com a hipótese de eu ficar maluca na frente do computador...e quanto a você xingar o Naruto e se sentir na fic...somos duas xDDD...e cara eu pensei que fosse a única que lembrava do Gaara vendo o Sasori xDDD.Ahhhhh infelizmente você e eu fomos as únicas que não queríamos ele fora do castigo...a Pandora Potter-jm falo pra qualquer coisa eu usar uma fucinheira ...to começando a achar uma boa idéia D...brigadinha pela sua review e desculpa por descumprir minha parte do trato i.i

Sophia.DiLUA: Que bom que vc a fic fofa #olhos brilhando#...brigada pela review o/

Hanna Uchiha: Não seqüestra o Sasuke-kun onegai i.i...ele eh meu trunfo pra chega no Ita-kun #desmaia#...não sei como mais vai ser D...obrigada pela sua review viu amiga!!!! #olhos brilhando#

Momento propaganda: LEIAM A FIC DELA MEU DIARIO, MINHA VIDA É PERFECT!!!!!!!(vale mais a pena que a minha )

Kissus o/

Hana-Chyo: Hehe sim eu so ninha D...pelo menos meus amigos dizem que eu colo na prova usando o Sharingan D... e eu e meus amigos vamos pra um acampamento ninja #sonhando# e blá blá blá 

Sasuke:#da um tapa na cabeça dela#

Eu:Itaiii i.i...mais vlw #se recompondo# brigada pela sua review!!

Uchiha Hyuuga Anna: Que bom que vc acha que a fic ta boa !! espero mesmo que esteja valendo a pena xD...obrigada pela força i.i...espero que o tempo que vc(s) espero(raram) tenha valido a pena i.i...vlw pela review o/

S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2: Nyaa elas estão disfarçadas pq elas sofreram muito nas mãos de homens e resolveram que dessa vez seria diferente xDD...axu que elas resolveram se vingar do sexo masculino D...brincadera xDD...que bom que vc gosto da fic de vdd ...e obrigada pela review

Pandora Potter-jm: Nyaa eu achu que eu vo usa a fucinheira xDDD...obrigada pela dica D...mais sugestões sempre são bem vindas #olhara maléfico#...bem voltando...que bom que você ta gostando da fic xDDD...vo faze o possível pra que eu possa melhora-la D ...tbm aceito sugestões quanto a isso XDD...brigada pela review o/

Yumi baka chan:Espero que esse cap esteja do seu agrado i.i...eu sei que eu demorei mais eh que realmente não deu pra posta xx...tentei de tudo na viagem mais tbm não consegui i.i...brigada pela review

Marjorie-Sasuke: Nyaa leitora nova!!! Relaxa não vo abandonar!! xDD talvez eu demore pra posta por causa da minha mamys e amigos xDD...mais abandonar não xDDD...enquanto aos casais não se preocupe por que eles terminarem juntos eh a única coisa que eu tenho certeza.o/...brigada pela review e espero que continue lendo o/

Bianca Bion: Bihh-chan!!! Hehehe vc chama o Neji de tolo so pq vc sabe qual e a indireta neh P...brincadera xDD...tbm acho elas insuportáveis...kill them ò.ó...huauhauh xDD...brigada pela review amiga o/

Florinecordeiro:Coitados mesmo xDD...ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer xDD...e que bom que mais alguém gosta da minha fic realmente me deixa mais animada ...espere por que logo logo tem mais poste D...brigada pela review o/

Sakusasuke: Espero que tenha gostado desse novo cap o/...thanks for your review.

Temaris2SShika:UHUUUUUUU 3º lugarrrrr!!!!Agora eu to pulante #olhos com mega super brilho#...não posso te falar qual foi a indireta miga, seria sacanagem com os outros neh?!!!///...Que vizinha má ò.ó tinha que te deixado ele lá ...ai te daria um pokinho de sossego ...

Sasuke: Devon sua bicha!!! A mulher tava se trocando e você não fez nada!???! Vc me decpciona #cara de decepcionado#

Eu:#ultra mega super tapa no Sasuke# Seu safado pervertido não tem mais o que fazer não???ò.ó

Sasuke: Na verdade eu tenho...vem Devon nós temos que continuar nosso plano #arrasta Devon pro armário#

Eu: Depois o Devon que eh a bichona #rindo#

Sasuke: #sai do armario# Eiiiiii quem você ta chamando de bixona?? Òó

Eu:Você #fazendo pouco caso#

Sasuke: Meu aniki vai adora saber que você é gamada nele #rindo maquiavelicamente#

Eu: Jura?? #olhos brilhando#

Sasuke: Não!!!HAHAHAHHAH se ferro #rindo demais#

Eu: Você ta morto!!! #voa em cima dele e o prende e o amordaça# Pronto #batendo as mãos tirando a sujeira#

Brigada pela review miga!! o/

Juh-chan: Olha quanto a demora do próximo cap...eu vo fazer de tudo pra que seja rápida , mais eu tbm num posso escreve rápido e sair uma merda não eh msm? xDD...mais não se preocupe ele sai de qualquer jeito...obrigada pela sua review o/

Bruno-top-Wealey:Ebaaa mais alguém acompanhando o/...faço sim propaganda da sua fic...mais so quando tiver post da historia msm pq ai eu coloko o mural xDD...brigada pela review o/

Uchiha Sabaku:Uhuuuu...que bom que vc acha isso...sabe de uma coisa...eu também to loka pra sabe o que vai acontecer XDD...tem dias que me bate uma inspiração e eu enfio a cara no caderno e faço uma base do cap...depois melhoro no pc...mais ate os dias de inspiração eu fico morrendo de curiosidade xD...agradeço sua review \o o outro braço já ta cansado xDD

Lais 83: Eu sei i.i...relaxa que não vai demorar não xDD...eu vo ver se eu ainda consigo posta até Domingo...não eh nada garantido...mais ainda há um esperança xDD...vlw msm pela review \o

tomoyodaidouji2007:Sabe eu tbm tenho pena do Naruto, mais eles não i.i...eh da natureza deles esporretiar(cara isso existe?ôõ) o coitado i.i...vo vê se eu continuo o mais breve possível ...vlw pela review \o

Bem gente brigada msm pelas reviews e desculpa não responde no outro post mais como eu disse eu fiquei mto doente e fico sinistro pra responder...mais obrigada msm o/...

Kissus

Já ne \o


End file.
